What happens next
by Happybananas
Summary: What happens after the coronation? Mal x Ben.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens next: chapter 1**

 **Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. This will be a long fanfiction with many chapters so I will try to post 1 or 2 chapters a day. Be sure to tell me what you think of it in the reviews.**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 **Mal's POV**

I walked into my dorm room after a long day. I just needed time to think. Ever since the coronation things have been going very well. It's just that I'm worried about how things are progressing in my relationship with Ben. Things are going great but I'm just nervous that it isn't going to work out the way I want it to. Ben has told me he loves me probably a billion times (even if he was under a love spell) but I can't seem to work up the courage to tell him I love him too. Is it because I don't really know what love is? He said he would show me how to love and he's done an amazing job, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this kind of pressure. I have never been in a serious relationship before (or any relationship at all) because things back on the island were so different from the way things are here in Auradon. Ben has also tried to kiss me a few times but I always turn away and change the subject. I guess I'm just scared to actually kiss someone because no one has ever kissed me ever before. Not even my own mother. I am especially scared to kiss the king of Auradon! Because he's the King! If I kissed him then it might start to look bad because he has to be a role model for his people. Ben is an amazing person. I have never met anyone like him ever before. I love spending time with him because he makes me laugh and whenever he's around I get little butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Is this what love feels like? Then another thought crept into my head. My 17 birthday was coming up soon. Birthdays were never a big deal back on the island. My mother used to tell me that my birthday was just a celebration of me one step closer to becoming as evil as her. We never really did anything special. Once for my birthday, Jay gave me an orange cinnamon roll he had stolen from a bakery, but that is the only birthday present I had ever gotten in my entire life. I heard that birthdays are a big deal here in Auradon. Jane had her birthday two days after the coronation and her mother threw her a huge surprise party with balloons and presents and cake. It must be nice to have a mother who would go through so much trouble for her daughter. I briefly wondered if Ben was planning anything for my birthday. I told him my birthday was on Friday so he might be planning a party... As I sat on my bed and thought about these things I heard the door open and I looked up to see Evie walk in.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked me.

"Oh nothing, just doing some thinking," I replied.

 **Ben's POV**

I sat at my desk and stared at the massive stack of paperwork I had to go through. Being King is a lot harder than it looks, I thought. My father makes it look easy but it certainly is not. I decided to take a break and grab some coffee before getting back to my work. My mind began to wander to the thought of a certain lavender haired girl. My girl. I wish Mal could understand how much I love her. I know she is new to the concept of love but it seems like she is purposely trying to drive me crazy with how much she doesn't know. She has never told me that she loves me, but I understand that it is usually harder for girls to let out their true feelings. (Especially for the daughter of a villain) I know that she had a rough childhood on the island but she is tough on the outside. I also know that she is sensitive on the inside. That's why I try to treat her with as much kindness and love as possible. She has never kissed me. There have been many nights where I walk her back to her dorm after our date, and I try to kiss her goodnight, but instead she just turns her head and says goodnight and heads inside. I wonder if she is scared to kiss me. Is it because she has never been kissed before, or because she is scared it will look bad for my kingly figure? It drives me crazy! I want to kiss her so badly! I want to feel her lips on mine. She won't even let me kiss her on the cheek! I just have to learn self control. I love her way too much to ever pressure her to do something she is not comfortable with. Witch reminds me, on one of our next dates I have to teach her how to swim. She mentioned to me that her birthday was on Friday so I want to plan something for her. I know birthdays were never a big thing on the island where she grew up, and that's why I want to give her the best birthday she has ever had. But she knows me too well and I know she thinks I'm going to plan a big party. Maybe I will plan something for later in the evening so she won't expect it. I kept thinking about my beautiful Mal and how to plan the party when I heard my secretary Liz talking to me on the intercom.

"Kind Benjamin how are you going on all of that paperwork?" She asked me.

I sighed and told her "I just stopped to get a cup of coffee but I'm going to get working on the district plan for the Auradon elementary school."

And back to work I went.


	2. Chapter 2

**What happens next: chapter 2**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _Mal and Evie's dorm room_

Mal sat in her dorm room looking at the sight in front of her. She had asked Evie to make her a swimsuit because Ben had told her that he was going to teach her to swim and she did not have a suit. The suit that Evie had made for her was a shimmery purple bikini with silver accents.

"E are you sure about this?" Mal asked.

"Of course I am. You are going on a date with Ben! Don't you want to look god for him?" Evie responded.

"Well... Yeah... but not in a bikini," Mal complained.

"Oh you'll be fine," Evie said sounding exasperated as she pushed Mal into their bathroom to try it on. A few moments later Mal came out of the bathroom in the bikini and looked herself over in the mirror. She had to admit it didn't look half as bad as she thought it would. Evie clapped excitedly.

"See I told you you would look gorgeous! Now wear this green coverup I made for you," she demanded. Mal slipped on the coverup and pulled her purple hair back into a slick ponytail.

Ben would be here any minute and she was nervous about swimming. Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Mal went to open it and found Ben standing there. Evie handed her a towel.

"Have fun you two love birds," Evie teased. Both Mal and Ben blushed before heading outside.

 _At the beach_

They got on Ben's motorcycle and headed out to wherever Ben was taking them. As they were driving, (Mal sat behind Ben) Mal instinctively slipped her hands around Ben's waste. Ben smiled. There was something so natural about this he thought to himself. Ben parked his bike and helped Mal get off. He grabbed a picnic basked and led Mal to a small lake with a nice beach on the edge. Ben immediately tore off his over clothes to reveal his crown swim trunks, and jumped into the lake. Mal was a little hesitant to take off her coverup, but there was no time like the present she thought to herself and slowly slid off the emerald green coverup. She heard a whistle coming from the lake and turned to see Ben staring at her. She smiled.

"You are such a dork," she laughed as she slowly made her way into the chilly water. As soon as she got used to the water being around her, Ben took her out a little deeper so he could teach her the basics of swimming. First he helped her learn to float and then he taught her a few strokes. Soon she was a natural.

"All that swimming has tired me out," Ben remarked as he made his way out of the water to where their towels were.

"Well good thing there is a handsome king who brought us an amazing picnic lunch," Mal smirked. Ben smiled. She had never called him handsome before and he really wanted to kiss her, but he knew he had to wait for the perfect moment or it would never work. He began to lay out container after container of picnic food. The last thing he took out of the picnic basket was a fairly large container containing strawberries. He laughed when Mal's eyes grew wide as she stared at them. They began to eat and Mal began to make conversation.

"So how do you manage to be king, finish all your schoolwork, and spend so much time with me?" Mal asked him.

"That's simple," he said through bites of his sandwich. "I spend as much time as I can with you because I love you." He smiled as Mal blushed. But Ben had other things on his mind. Like those beautiful lips she had. Oh how he wanted to kiss her! Self control, he told himself. They finished up eating, and Mal began to relax on the soft sand of the beach.

"Are you going to do some sunbathing?" Ben asked her. She laughed.

"Well I guess I could use it because of how pale I am"

"Then I'll join you," he responded. She smiled. Ben looked into her eyes and could see love shining through them. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head and picked up a strawberry.

"I swear these strawberries are juicer than the ones we had on our first date," she said changing the subject. Ben smiled on the outside but on the inside he was crushed. It was useless. He would never get her to kiss him. He began to worry that there was something wrong with him. Why wouldn't she kiss him? These thoughts left holes in his heart as he looked at her with a pained expression.

"Ben, are you ok?" Mal asked him pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine," he replied forcing a smile on his face. "It's getting late we should be heading back." Mal nodded and began to pack up their things with Ben's help.

 _Mal and Evie's dorm room_

Ben walked Mal back to her room. She stopped outside the door.

"Thank you for teaching me how to swim Ben, I had a wonderful time with you today."

"I had a great time too," Ben replied smiling. Mal was about to walk into her room but he stopped her. Without saying anything he placed a light gentle kiss on her cheek. Mal looked at him surprised.

"Goodbye Mal, I love you," Ben whispered in her ear before she walked into her dorm. Evie was working on her sewing as usual, but as soon, as Mal walked in Evie swarmed her with questions.

"Slow down E, one question at a time," Mal said exasperated.

"Did he kiss you," Evie asked.

"Sort of," Mal smiled.

"What does that mean?" Evie asked sounding interested.

Mal went on to explain that Ben had tried to kiss her, and she almost kissed him back, but then she chickened out and ate a strawberry instead. She also told her about how Ben had kissed her cheek right before and Evie clapped excitedly.

"Mal you should just kiss him on the lips already. He's probably dying to kiss you and is getting worried about why you won't," Evie explained to Mal.

"It's not really that easy E. I guess I'm just scared that's all," Mal reasoned.

"Oh please, what do you have to be scared about? That boy is crazy in love with you, I can see it every time I look at his eyes," Evie said sounding exasperated.

"Well maybe I will kiss him sometime," Mal decided. Evie screamed excitedly and ran around the room ranting about how she had to find the perfect shade of lipstick. Mal rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**What happens next: chapter 3**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _Mal and Evie's dorm room_

"Good morning Mal, And happy birthday!" Evie exclaimed pulling Mal out of her dreams.

"Morning E, and thanks for the wake up call," Mal sighed as she yawned. Evie went into the bathroom to change, while Mal picked out her clothes for the day. About thirty minutes later, they were ready to head out to breakfast before going to their classes. Evie opened the door, but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mal, I think there's something you should see," she said excitedly. Mal walked around Evie and stared at what was in front of their door. There was a bouquet of purple roses and a note. She picked up the flowers and began to read the note.

 _Dear Mal,_

 _I had to leave early this morning to get some of my extra homework done before classes so I won't be joining you for breakfast. I remembered you said it was your birthday, so I decided to get bouquet of beautiful flowers fit for a beautiful girl like you. I hope you have a wonderful birthday, and I'll see you after class._

 _-My love always and forever, Ben._

Mal was smiling from ear to ear. She walked back into the room, placed the roses on her nightstand, and walked to join Evie at the door. Evie looked at her expecting her to tell her what the note said, but Mal just smiled and said that they had better be going to meet Carlos and Jay for breakfast.

 _The dining hall_

When Mal and Evie walked into the dining hall, they saw Carlos and Jay sitting at their normal table in the corner. They were sloppily eating doughnuts and fruit.

"Boys will be boys," Evie smiled at Mal who laughed and nodded. They sat down to eat breakfast and began to talk about various things. Mal noticed Jay had eaten three doughnuts.

"Jay, aren't you supposed to be on some kind of diet for the tourney team?" She asked him.

"Nah, diets are for wimps, am I right," he exclaimed as he highfived Carlos and gobbled down another doughnut. Mal was sitting across from Evie. She saw Doug walk up behind Evie and she was about to say something, when he put his finger to his lips motioning for her to be quiet. He wrapped his arms around her startling her. She laughed and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He did and she gave him a pec on the lips. Doug's face turned three shades of red, and Jay and Carlos busted out laughing.

"See Mal, that's how it's done," Evie teased her. Mal just shot her a look.

 _Mal's classes_

Soon breakfast was over, and it was time to go to class. All through the day Mal just tried to keep to herself. She was so excited to see Ben, after school, that she could barely concentrate through the day. When her classes were finished, she looked for him under the bleachers, where they usually met after class, but he wasn't there. She smiled and decided he must be in their secret garden. It was a place that only he knew about (because he was king) and there was a special bench there that she thought he might be waiting on. She went in, and looked for him, but he wasn't there either. Puzzled, she decided that he must have gotten caught up with kingly work, and he might be in his office. She walked into his office and saw his secretary Liz working away on her computer.

"Hi Liz," she said.

"Good afternoon Mal, to what do I owe this special treat?" Liz asked.

"Well I was wondering if you had seen Ben. I can't seem to find him anywhere," Mal replied.

"King Benjamin went out to finish up some things, but I'm sure he'll come by your dorm later," Liz reassured her.

"Ok," Mal said as happily as she could. "Goodbye Liz, it was nice talking to you."

 _Mal and Evie's dorm_

Mal walked back to her dorm extremely disappointed. She hadn't seen Ben all day and she was aching to talk to him and thank him for the flowers he had given her. She thought maybe talking to Evie would make her feel better because Evie was smart and always gave out good advice. When she got back to her dorm, and walked in she saw a not on her bed.

 _I'm going out with Doug. I'll be back before curfew._

 _-Evie_

So Mal was left all alone with her thoughts on her birthday. She wondered why it bothered her so much. She had never done anything special for her birthday in years past. But she wanted this year to be different because this year, she had Ben. She found herself staring at her door willing it to open up and let in a tall handsome king but it never did. She began to get restless and filled her head with what ifs. What if Ben forgot it was her birthday. What if he's out with his friends instead of spending time with her? She laid on her bed and was so deep in thought that a knock on the door startled her. She leapt up and ran to the door. She opened it and there was Ben smiling his beautiful smile. She practically threw herself at him. She hugged him for what seemed like forever.

"Wow, somebody's excited," he exclaimed. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"I haven't seen you all day, and I missed you," Mal explained, although she was still hugging him. "Thank you for the flowers, I will treasure them forever," she added. Ben smiled even wider. "Your certainly welcome, now come on I have a surprise for you." He blindfolded her and lead her to his car.

 _Enchanted Lagoon (Where Mal and Ben had their first date)_

Ben lead Mal to the pavilion and told her to take off her blindfold. She did and immediately she heard lot's of people shouting happy birthday. She looked around, and saw all of her friends, Ben's parents, and many other people from the school. She turned to Ben.

"You did all of this for me?" She asked him.

"Who else would it be for?" He joked. She laughed. They began milling around and greeting people. They ate, and danced, and had a great time. Mal was excited about everything because she could not believe that Ben had done all of this for her. After dinner, Ben handed Mal a box wrapped in gold paper with baboons on it.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"What do you think it is? It's your present silly." Mal just looked at Ben questioningly as she tore off the pretty paper. Inside was a pair of purple rollerblades with green laces. She turned to him in surprise.

"Most kids in Auradon rollerblade so I thought I should get you a pair and teach you how," Ben explained. She hugged him. Soon, people began to leave because curfew was at 11:00 and it was 10:30. Fairy Godmother had approved Ben to have a later curfew of 12:00 because he was king and had so many more responsibilities that required extra time. For tonight she had approved Mal to have a later curfew as well. After everyone else left, Mal and Ben were alone.

"I hope you had a good birthday," Ben said questioningly.

"Yes I did," Mal smiled. They sat in silence and watched the full moon reflect on the water for a while before Ben broke the silence with a question.

"Mal... Why don't you want to kiss me?" Mal looked at him and knew she had to answer him with honesty.

"Because I'm afraid," she said quietly.

"Afraid of what?" He asked her.

"It's just that no one has ever kissed me before ever. The first time anyone kissed me was when you kissed my cheek the other night. My mother never kissed me goodnight, and I never dated anyone on the island, so I guess I just don't know what to expect," Mal answered.

"There's no reason to be afraid of something new," he told her.

"I know, and I don't know why I keep freaking out. It's just that whenever I'm around you, I get these little butterflies in my stomach and I don't know what it means. I can't seem to control my emotions when I'm around you," Mal explained.

Ben smiled. "Those little butterflies you feel in your stomach are what you feel when you love someone." She stared into his eyes and knew that Evie was right. She could see his love for her shining in them. Ben knew this was the moment he had been waiting for. But would she let him do it? Would she let him kiss her? There was no time like the present to find out. He leaned in, expecting her to turn her head, but he felt her lips on his gentle and light as a snowflake. His mind buzzed, and he lingered there wanting to savor the feeling. Finally he felt her pull away and he opened his eyes. He could see her looking at him her eyes wide and beautiful. He smiled.

"I love you Ben," she said in almost a whisper.

"I love you too Mal," he smiled. "I love you with all of my heart."


	4. Chapter 4

**What happens next: chapter 4**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _The park in Auradon_

"Ben!" Mal screamed as she went tumbling to the ground.

He had indeed kept his promise he made to her on her birthday, and taken her to go rollerblading, but it wasn't going so well for Mal. He skid over to her and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled, and he began to laugh.

"Not so coordinated on you feet miss evil?" He teased.

"I may not be coordinated but I'm not as clumsy as you," she smirked right back.

Ben laughed. "Maybe I should keep my hands on your waste the whole time so you don't fall."

"You flirt," she laughed. "Come on I'll race you to the water fountain in the middle of the park."

It was on. Ben beat her by a mile because she fell three seconds after she began, but she laughed it off anyway.

"What was that about having your hands on my waste?" She asked him laughing.

Ben placed his hands on her hips and began to guide her around. She did much better. Soon the both became tired and decided to call it a day. They sat down on a park bench to take off their skates.

 _Mal and Evie's dorm_

Ben walked Mal back to her dorm. Both of them had had a great time skating, and were laughing all the way down the hallway.

"Bye Mal, wish me luck, because now I have to go back to my office and finish my paperwork."

"Bye Ben, and good luck," she smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. Finally they parted. He gave her a little wave, and she watched him leave. Mal opened the door to her room, and found Evie sewing. (As usual) Evie looked at her.

"Oh my gosh! Your lipstick is smudged!"

Mal turned bright red.

"You finally kissed him," she sighed happily.

"Actually, our first kiss was last night after everyone else left the party," Mal corrected.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Evie asked sounding exasperated.

"You never asked," Mal smirked and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

 _Ben's office_

Ben was extremely stressed because he had so much work to do. Luckily he had finished all of his homework earlier, so that was out of the way. He stared at the huge stack of papers that had piled up on his desk. It was overwhelming. There were so many petitions he had to approve and so many bills and budget plans he had to authorize. It seemed like as much work as he got done one day, he had twice as much to finish the next day. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"What do you need now Liz," he said.

"Do I look like Your secretary," Mal said laughing.

"Sorry Mal, I just didn't expect you to be here... Are you in your pajamas?" He asked.

"No, I just wear purple and green polka dotted outfits and bunny slippers every day," she laughed.

Even as stressed as he was Mal made him happy and calmed him down.

"What are you doing here, it's getting late," Ben stated.

"Well you told me that you had a lot of work to do so I thought I'd come help you," She explained.

He smiled at her offer. "I'm glad you came to help but I'm not sure how much of this you would understand,".

She walked over to the overwhelming stack on his desk. "Why don't you start by sorting all of these papers into smaller piles of what you need to go through so it won't be in one big stack. It'll look like less work and will be less stressful," she said smiling.

Ben was amazed. He decided that he liked having Mal working next to him. She calmed him down enough to get things done.

"You go through this stack because they need your signature, and I'll go through the ones that don't need a signature. About 90 minutes later, the papers on his desk were all organized and gone through.

"Thank you for everything Mal, I don't know how I would have been able to do it without you," Ben said.

"No problem," Mal said smiling.

"Why don't I walk you back to your dorm for the second time tonight," Ben smiled.

 _Mal and Evie's dorm_

"Thanks again Mal," Ben said.

"Your welcome," Mal replied.

He kissed her and she kissed back this time bringing more passion into it. They lingered there for almost a minute before Mal pulled away. Both of them were breathless after such an amazing kiss.

"Goodnight Mal, I love you," Ben whispered.

"Goodnight Ben," Mal replied.

She watched Ben walk away and then walked into her own dorm to find Evie fast asleep. She climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 **Author's note: I have a basic plot line developed for this story but I just have to get there. I'll hopefully be continuing to post 1 or 2 chapters a day, but if I don't please keep in mind that I go to a highly academic school with 2 or 3 hours of homework every night so I might not be able to post as frequently during the weekdays.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What happens next: Chapter 5**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _Ben's office_

Ben sat at his desk the next morning organizing papers and getting himself ready for a day's work. He heard a knock on the door and hoped it was Mal coming to bid him a good morning.

"Come in," He said.

"Good morning king Benjamin," Liz replied. "I noticed that you got a lot of work done yesterday. I handed it to your father earlier this morning, and he was extremely pleased."

Ben smiled. "Mal helped me get myself organized last night so I could finish a lot of work," Ben remarked.

"Well I should let you start today's work, but I just wanted to let you know that your father is very proud of you,". She left the office and headed to her own office next door. Ben began to settle down and get into his work. He loved being king, but he could do without all the paperwork. Sometimes it was just way to stressful. He looked at the stack of papers delivered to his desk early in the morning, and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

 _Dorm kitchen_

Mal stood in the kitchen making blueberry muffins. Ever since she had made that love spell for Ben, she had realized that she actually liked baking and cooking. She tried to refrain from magic spell treats and things like that, and she usually made normal things like brownies or cakes. She had woken up early in the morning so she could make a batch of muffins for Ben and surprise him with breakfast. She knew he was stressed by the look in his eyes last night when she visited him in his office. That's why she had helped him. She just hoped he could find peace with juggling the responsibilities of being king, a student at Auradon prep, and most importantly her boyfriend. She put the muffins on the oven, set the timer, and ran upstairs to her dorm to get dressed while they were cooking. (She enjoyed baking in her pajamas).

 _Ben's office_

"Good morning Liz," Mal said cheerfully as she entered the room carrying a fresh batch of muffins.

"Good morning Mal... What is that delicious smell?" She asked.

"I just made a batch of blueberry muffins," Mal replied as she placed one on a napkin and handed it to Liz.

"Thank you Mal, I didn't get breakfast this morning," Liz exclaimed gratefully.

"Is Ben around?" Mal asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry Mal, King Benjamin has asked not to be disturbed today. I think he's ppretty stressed and overwhelmed by the amount of work that was sent in this morning. Seems there was a problem with one of the force fields in the museum, and so he has to go through a lot of extra work to ensure that it will get fixed and won't happen again," Liz answered.

Mal frowned. "That's alright, I guess I'll see him later."

"Goodbye Mal, I'll tell him you stopped by if I get a chance. Thanks again for the muffin," Liz stated.

Mal forced a smile but as soon as she walked out of the room she frowned again. Ben must be really stressed if he asked not to be disturbed all day. She only hoped that he would stop by sometime later, and at least say hello.

 _Mal and Evie's dorm_

Mal walked back to her room, and saw Evie walk out of the room.

"I'm going out with Doug for breakfast, see you later," Evie explained.

Mal went into her room and got out her sketch pad and began to draw. For some reason it always seemed to calm her down. It didn't seem like she had anything better to do at the moment because Ben was busy, Evie was with Doug, Jay was probably at early morning Tourney practice, and Carlos was probably out giving Dude his morning walk. After she had drawn for a while, she went out and walked around the gardens and drew the flowers that she saw. Soon it was lunch time, so Mal went back to the dorm kitchen to do some more baking. Morning turned to afternoon and she was getting restless. All of her friends were out having fun, Ben was still working, and she was all alone. She decided that if Ben didn't come out of his office and come talk to her after dinner, she was going to go talk to him. Dinner came and he still hadn't come, so she made her way to his office not knowing what to expect.

 _Ben's office_

Mal walked into the office, and saw that Liz's desk was empty. She must have gone home already. Mal thought to herself. She walked to Ben's office door and knocked.

"I said do not disturb me!" She heard Ben yell.

Mal was surprised at the fierceness in his voice. She had never seen Ben this way before, but she walked into the office anyway. Ben was pacing back and forth. There were papers everywhere, and the office was a mess. So much for organization, Mal thought.

"Mal why are you here," he practically yelled at her.

She stayed calm. "I thought you could use some company," she said simply.

"Well I don't need your help," he barked at her.

Mal was surprised. Ben had never treated her like this before. "Are you sure," she asked him.

"Yes I'm sure now get out of here," he yelled.

Mal did not move. She knew she had to calm Ben down, but she wasn't sure how.

"I don't need help from some useless villain child!" Ben screamed at her. As soon as those words came out of his mouth he regretted them. Especially when he saw the look of pure pain and terror on Mal's face before she ran out of his office. He followed her back to her dorm, but she slammed the door in his face. It was no use. He went back to his office placed his head in his hands and wept.

 _Mal and Evie's room_

Mal was devastated. She had never cried before except one tear when she made the anti love potion. She threw herself on her bed and balled. She had never cried this much in her life. The tears just kept on flowing. Soon she had cried so much that she did't have any tears left. She kept crying even though there were no more tears, and soon she had cried herself to sleep.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**What happens next: Chapter 6**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _Mal and Evie's room._

Mal woke up and decided to get out of bed and start her day. Evie was already up and working on some early morning sewing. She looked at Mal.

"Mal what's wrong with your eyes?! They're all red and blotchy like you've been crying!" Evie exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Mal sighed. "I think I'm going to go out for breakfast."

Mal quickly got dressed, and headed out to the dining hall.

 _Dining hall_

Mal got her breakfast and sat down in the corner table alone. She began to eat but was startled when she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Ben standing there.

"Can we talk?" Ben asked her anxiously.

"There isn't really much to talk about," Mal replied.

"Listen Mal, I didn't mean any of what I said last night," Ben explained.

"Whatever, I need to go," Mal said coldly. She got up, grabbed the rest of her breakfast, and left. Ben was exasperated. He thought he could talk to her and figure it out, but he now knew his harsh words had hurt her more than anything. He needed to do something to win back her trust. He couldn't stand to see her so miserable.

 _Mal and Evie's room_

Mal didn't know what to do. She knew she still shad strong feelings for Ben, but what he had said to her had left her heart torn in what seemed like a billion different pieces. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. Please don't let it be Ben, she thought to herself. She got up to answer the door, and there was Ben.

"I really need to talk to you," Ben sighed sadly.

"We already talked at breakfast. I have nothing to say to you," Mal replied coldly. "I think you should go."

"But Mal I..." He didn't finish his sentence before she pushed him out the door. She grabbed her journal and began to write.

 _Maybe mom was right. Maybe falling in love is weak. Things sure weren't this complicated when I was evil. Ben keeps trying to talk to me but what do I say to him? Hi! I still love you even though you ripped my heart into a million pieces? I don't know what to do with my life._

 _Belle and Adam's castle_

Ben was at his parents castle hoping to talk with his father. He knew his dad would give him some good advice.

"Hello father," Ben said as he walked into his father's office.

"Ben! To what do I owe this pleasure?" His father asked.

"Dad, I need to talk to you. It's about my relationship with Mal," Ben replied. He went on to tell his father everything that happened the night in his office.

"Benjamin there's something that I have to tell you. I should have told you this a long time ago, before you became king. When I was the beast, I had a very bad temper, and often got angry over the smallest things. Your mother taught me how to love and changed me back to a human. I went to the doctor after I changed to make sure that I was healthy and ok. Although I was physically a human, some of my genetic makeover changed, and I ended up with some of the beast's traits. When you were born, we took you to a doctor who specialized in genetics, to make sure you hadn't inherited any of those beast traits. The doctor told us that you would be fine while you were young, but when you began to grow and go through your teenage years, the traits might pop up. I'm thinking that the night in your office when you yelled at Mal was your first experience as a beast on the inside."

Ben paused to take in everything that his father had just told him. "So you're saying that I won't ever be able to control myself when the beast comes out?"

"Not exactly, it's just that from here on out, it's going to be a lot harder for you to control your emotions. People like Mal can help calm you down," Ben's father explained.

"If I can even get her to talk to me..." Ben muttered.

"Oh come on, that girl loves you a whole lot. All you need to do is explain to her about the traits. I know she'll understand."

"But dad she won't even let me talk to her!" Ben exclaimed.

"Then you'll just have to do something extra special to win her back."

"Thanks dad, I'm really glad I could talk to you. I know exactly what I'm going to do"

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**What happens next: chapter 7**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _Mal and Evie's room_

"Are you sure you're ok Mal, you've been acting weird for the past couple of days," Evie stated.

"Yes I'm fine," Mal lied. The truth was she wasn't fine. She missed Ben to insanity. He had tried to talk to her numerous times, but every time she saw him her mind went _to_ that night in his office where he yelled at her.

"Alright, well I'm going to head out with Doug for breakfast before we to go class," Evie smiled.

"Bye Evie," Mal said unenthusiastically. She decided to eat a granola bar for breakfast and head to class early.

 _Mal's classes_

All throughout the day, Mal couldn't concentrate _._ It seemed like her mind almost constantly wandered to the thought of Ben. She couldn't keep him out of her head. After school she headed to her favorite spot in the secret garden and began to draw. It always calmed her down.

As she was drawing she had an idea. She quickly picked up her things and hurried on her way.

 _Belle and Adam's castle_

Mal walked up to the front entrance of Belle's castle and knocked on the heavy door. A servant came to the door.

"May I please speak to Belle?" Mal asked politely.

"She isn't busy at the moment, so I guess it'd be alright if you spoke to her... Right this way," the servant replied.

The servant led her to an office at the end of the hall and Mal saw Belle sitting on a rocking chair in the corner knitting what looked like a scarf.

"Mal! What a pleasant surprise! Come in and make yourself at home," Bell announced.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Mal asked. She began to pour out everything that had happened between her and Ben in the past few days.

"Mal, I think you need to think about the situation in a different way," Belle explained. Mal looked confused.

"Ben is extremely overwhelmed with the responsibilities of being king right now. He's tired, and stressed and doesn't know what to do with himself. I married a beast and I know it can be frustrating when they get angry. My husband will sometimes yell at me for the stupidest things, and you won't believe what he says to me when he gets angry. I just have to keep telling myself that he doesn't really mean it. I know that Ben loves you very much. He would never intentionally hurt you. People get angry when their stressed and they tend to take out their anger on the people who they are most comfortable with. If you just talk to him, I'm sure everything will work itself out" Belle advised.

"Thanks for everything, Belle," Mal said as she got up to leave. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to Ben or not. She knew he still loved her, but what he said had still hurt. Was she ready to forgive and let go?

 _Mal and Evie's room_

Ben knocked in the door of Mal's room hoping she would let him talk to her. Instead Evie opened the door.

"Is Mal here," he asked.

"No, but she should be back soon. I'm going out with Doug but you can wait in here for her if you want," Evie replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks," Ben stated.

Evie left and Ben was left alone in Mal's room. He decided to wait on her bed until she returned from wherever she was. He sat down on her bed and glanced at her bedside table. On it were the flowers he had given her on her birthday. He looked around the vase she had put them in, but he couldn't find the note he had left for her. He looked around for it, when he saw some scraps of purple paper in her garbage can. He realized that Mal had torn up the note, and threw it in the trash. His heart broke it two pieces. He quickly found another piece of paper, and wrote her another note.

 _Dear Mal,_

 _I am so so so so sorry for everything I told you. I can only hope you will forgive me. If you don't I understand. I'll just live the rest of my life in pain regretting everything I said that night. Please talk to me! It breaks my heart that I can't spend time with you everyday._

 _Love, Ben your favorite king of Auradon._

Ben heard a knock on the door, and quickly placed the note by the roses. Mal opened the door and was surprised to see Ben sitting on her bed.

"Ben, what are you doing here," she sighed.

"I came because I need to talk to you," he replied calmly.

"I can't talk to you right now, you need to leave," Mal stated.

Her reaction was pretty much what Ben expected.

"Bye Mal," he said and walked out of the room. He only hoped that she would find his note and come to him willing to talk. He went to the secret garden to wait because he knew it was her favorite place to be. Without even thinking, he began to sing.

 _The secret garden_

Mal was feeling extremely guilty about not letting Ben talk to her. That's why she went to the secret garden so she could be alone. Ben's note had made her realize how much she was really hurting Ben by not talking to him. She wasn't sure when she would talk to him, but she knew she had to think about what to say. She walked through the gateway, and was about to sit down on her favorite bench when she heard something. It sounded like someone singing. Mal followed the sound and what she saw completely shocked her. There was Ben sitting on a bench by the rose bushes singing.

 _Did I mention that I'm in love with you? Did I mention there's nothing I can do. and did I happen to say I dream of you every day so let me shout it out loud, that's ok. I met this girl who rocked my world like it's never been rocked, and now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop. I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me, and now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees. because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew that it could be like this. My love for you is ridiculous my love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! It's...just... And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

Ben looked over to see Mal looking at him, and smiled. Mal ran into his arms and cried. He just hugged her and let her know that it was ok.

"Why did you say those things to me?" She finally asked him.

"Mal, there's something I have to tell you..." Ben went on to tell her everything his father had told him about the beast traits.

"So you inherited the traits of a beast?" She asked him after taking some time to think about what he had just said.

"Essentially, yes," he replied. "And Mal, I am so sorry for those things I said to you. Even if it was just a beast talking, I still feel bad. I hope you know that I would never intentionally hurt you and now that we both know about these traits, it will make things a lot easier." Ben explained.

"And I'm sorry for freaking out, and not letting you talk to me. The truth is I missed you more than anything these past few days. I just wasn't sure what to say to you. And I was also scared. Until that night in the office, you had always treated me with respect and kindness. I had never seen you get angry, or freak out about anything. I was afraid that you would yell at me again," Mal confessed.

"I love you with all my heart Mal, I hope you know that," Ben said quietly.

"I love you more," Mal replied.

"I love you most," Ben said as he leaned in for a kiss. He kissed Mal with more passion than ever before, and she returned the kiss in the same manner. They lingered there for a while before they broke apart, both of them breathless.

"Are you sure you didn't put me under another love spell?" Ben asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Mal asked looking confused.

"Well that kiss was pretty magical," he answered as he leaned in for another one.

 _Ben's office_

Ben was in his office the next morning beginning to get overwhelmed. There so many new problems that had come up that he had to deal with. Running a country was hard, especially with all of his schoolwork on top of it. Mal knew that Ben would be stressed because she had been watching the news and things weren't looking good for some of the people of Auradon. Mal had made some doughnuts the night before and planned to bring them up to his office in the morning. As she made her way up to his office she couldn't help but begin to worry. What would she do if she could't calm him down? What would happen if he yelled at her again?

She walked by Liz's desk and placed a doughnut near her coffee mug. Liz just smiled and thanked her. She knocked on Ben's door. She heard rustling of papers and a grunt for her to come in. As soon as she saw the room, and what Ben looked like, she knew he was in a beast mood. She could tell by his eyes. They had a reddish tint to them. He looked at her about to say something, but she stopped him, and instead she hugged him. Those simple actions made him calm down and as she looked into his eyes they were back to his usual handsome shade of green. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Mal, I needed that." He said gratefully.

"I know, that's why I made doughnuts last night, and one of them has your name on it," she smiled.

"How is it that you always seem to know exactly what I need?" He asked her questioningly.

"Well isn't that what happens when you're in love with someone?" She teased.

"I see who's the love expert now," he teased back.

Mal laughed. "Come on, let's clean up the room, and we'll see if we can work through all of this together."

She handed him a doughnut and they laughed together, as they ate and worked. Soon it was time to be heading back to their dorms.

 _Mal and Evie's dorm_

Mal stood outside her dorm with Ben. She was about to go inside when he stopped her.

"There's something I've been wanting to do all day," Ben said quietly.

"What is it," Mal asked curiously.

"This," Ben said and pushed her against the wall, he began kissing her with such passion and force that surprised Mal, but she returned the kiss trying to add more passion. He opened his mouth and let his tongue work itself into Mal's mouth. She did the same. 2 or 3 minutes later Mal pulled away breathless after such a wonderful kiss. Ben smiled.

"Goodnight Mal, I love you more than anything in this world," he whispered.

"I love you too Ben, with all my heart," she replied and headed into her room.

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**What happens next: chapter 8**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _Dining hall_

Mal was eating breakfast in the dining hall with all of her friends. She had been up late last night helping Ben with his work, so she was a bit tired. She was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a kiss was placed on her head. She looked up to see Ben smiling at her. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"I thought you might need this after last night," he said smiling.

"Thank you my lovely king," she joked.

All her friends laughed and gave them knowing looks. Ben and Mal blushed.

"Oh come on, it was nothing like that, I was just up late helping Ben finish some of the work he needed to have done in his office," Mal explained.

"And I'm sure you two shared more than enough kisses," Evie smirked.

Mal and Ben both blushed again.

"Alright classes are going to start soon, so we'd better get going," Evie announced.

 _Mal and Evie's room_

Mal sat in the corner of her room and began to draw. Evie was working on some homework, and talking to herself about how many threads per inch there were in a yard of fabric depending on the thread count. There was a knock on the door, and Mal opened to see Ben standing there smiling.

"Hey Ben what's up?" Mal asked

"Well, I was getting hungry, and I thought maybe my girlfriend would like to join me for dinner?" Ben said raising an eyebrow.

"I would love to," Mal smiled and waved goodbye to Evie as she walked out the door.

 _Fancy dine in restaurant_

Ben led Mal into a nice restaurant and they walked together hand in hand.

"Do you have reservations your majesty?" A worker asked them when they entered.

"Yes, I have dinner for two under King Benjamin," Ben answered.

"Right this way your majesty," the worker responded.

They were lead to a private corner of the restaurant where a table was waiting for them. It had a silk red table cloth, with beautiful white candles placed in the center. Mal was in awe of what Ben had set up for her. But she was surprised because she didn't think it was a special occasion... Was it?

"What made you think to set this up?" She asked him curiously.

"Well, I feel like we haven't been spending enough time with each other outside of my office. Even though I'm king, I still want to make time in my day to let you know how much I love you," Ben answered.

Mal smiled and kissed his cheek. They took their seats and soon Mal was surprised when food was brought out to them.

"We didn't order yet," she told him.

He smiled. "I ordered in advance for you," Ben explained.

"I trust your judgement," she laughed.

Plate after plate of delicious food was brought out to them. Soon they were beginning to get full. Until a waiter brought them a strawberry cheesecake.

Mal smiled. "I was going to say I was full," she gestured towards the cheesecake. "But I definitely have room for that."

Ben laughed. Mal was about to eat a bite when Ben stopped her.

"Let me feed you?" he questioned.

Mal nodded and he began to feed her. Soon Mal's cheesecake was gone, but Ben still hadn't eaten any of his own. Mal got up and sat on his lap to feed him. She couldn't resist "accidentally" getting some on the tip of his nose. They both laughed and we're having a great time. Mal never went back to her own seat and stayed on Ben's lap for the rest of the time they spent there. They were in the middle of a passionate kiss when Ben's cell phone rang. He apologized and said he'd get rid of whoever it was.

"Hello... No, why... What is it... Oh my goodness... Yes, I'll be right over... Alright, bye dad."

Mal looked to him wondering what happened.

"It seems that we have a big problem," Ben said. "We have to go!"

Mal nodded and they left the restaurant hurriedly.

 _Ben's office_

Mal and Ben rushed into his office, to see Ben's parents, and Liz already there.

"Ben, finally your here!" His father exclaimed.

"Can someone tell me what's going on," Mal asked.

"Well it seems that the magical forcefield around fairy godmother's wand was disabled. The security cameras for the entire museum were shut down temporarily but we have workers trying to fix them at this very moment. The wand is no where to be found and we have reason to think that it has fallen into the hands of your mother," Ben's father explained.

"What? How?" Mal asked.

"When your mother was turned into a gecko, she was placed in a glass container and put in the tallest tower of Aurora's castle. The maids of the castle fed her every day. This morning when the maid went in to feed her, she was missing. They looked all over the castle but could't find her. Fairy godmother suspected something was wrong, and went to the castle to help them look for Malificent, and she took Jane along with her. As of noon we lost all contact with everyone in the castle. We have reason to think your mother is holding them hostage" Ben's mother said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Mal said softly.

"It's not your fault," Ben reminded her.

"We need to stop her!" Mal burst out.

Everyone was surprised my her random outburst.

"But Mal, you might get hurt!" Ben suddenly said.

"I'm willing to take that risk. Other people could get hurt because of my mother! I can't let that happen," Mal said simply.

"Well, then I'm going to help you," Ben replied.

Mal smiled. "Alright, we need a plan."

 _To be continued..._

 **Author's note: Sorry this was kind of a short chapter, but I needed to add some suspense. The next few chapters will hopefully be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What happens next: Chapter 9**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _Aurora's castle_

Mal and Ben were sneaking around the outside of Aurora's castle trying to figure out a way to get in.

"I thought you said your plan was foolproof," Ben whispered.

"It is, if only we can get inside... Wait I have an idea," Mal said as she ran to the nearest door. She muttered a spell: " _make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."_ The doors opened and she and Ben walked in. The door they entered must have been a back door because they certainly weren't in a throne room. Suddenly they heard muffled yells coming from a closet. They followed the sound and opened up a food storage closet. Inside was Aurora, Prince Philip, Audrey, and many other people. They were tied up and had duck tape over their mouths.

"Ben, you stay here, and help these people to safety, I'll go find my mom," Mal explained.

"Mal, you could get hurt, I won't leave your side," Ben stammered.

"These people are more important. Your their king. Bring them to safety," Mal reasoned.

"Alright, be safe," He said and quickly kissed her goodbye.

Mal ran out of the back room and tried to think of wherever mother would be. She stopped when she heard the unmistakable sound of her mother's evil laugh. It sent shivers down her back. She ran in the direction of the sound and saw her mother sitting on Aurora's throne.

"Mal! Long time no see, my daughter," Malificent exclaimed.

"Mother, I have come to tell you that I made a mistake. Evil is and always will be my one true calling," Mal lied.

"That's my nasty little girl," Malificent smirked.

"Give me the wand mother, and I'll show you a trick I learned," Mal asked.

"Don't you know I'm not stupid Mal, I am your mother after all, I know you. You aren't here to tell me you turned evil, you're here to steal my wand stop me once again. Well, now I will stop you!"

Malificent began to wave the wand at her and mutter a magic spell. Mal began to worry. Before she knew what was happening, Ben came from out of no where and jumped in front of her.

"If you hurt her, you'll have to go through me first!" He exclaimed grabbing Mal's hand.

"That was a stupid move boy, I was going to kill her first and let you live to suffer, but now I'll kill you both!" Malificent sneered.

"Not on my watch you won't!" Mal yelled.

She ran up to her mother and tried to grab the wand from her hand, but Malificent was too quick for her and muttered a spell that sent Mal flying through the air and she landed Ben toppling him over. They laid on the floor as Malificent towered over them.

"And now I will finish you both off!" She yelled.

Before she could do anything, they heard thundering horses outside the castle. Malificent got up and looked out the window. There was Ben's parents and an army of Knights.

"Great, now I have to deal with these idiots," she muttered. "I'll deal with you two later, but for now, I'll send you somewhere absolutely lovely," she smirked sarcastically. She waved her wand and before they could do or say anything, Mal and Ben were whisked away to the palace dungeons.

 _The palace dungeons_

"Ben?" Mal asked anxiously looking around for her boyfriend.

"I'm over here," he grunted as he got himself up off the ground.

"Are you alright," she asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine, what about you?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm ok," she paused and took in their surroundings. The ground was dirt, and there were brick walls. The light was dim, because there were only a few torched mounted on the walls.

"Where are we?" Mal asked. The place reminded her a lot of where she had grown up.

"We're in the palace dungeons," Ben sighed.

"I guess there are worse places to be," Mal said trying to sound positive.

"I'm just glad I'm here with the woman I love," Ben smiled.

"I love you too," Mal added.

They sat down on the ground and leaned on the cold hard walls. Mal laid her head on Ben's shoulder. They sat there for a while each lost in their own thoughts when Mal spoke up.

"I'm guessing we'll be here a while, so we should start talking. Tell me a secret you've never told anyone before."

"Hmm this sounds familiar," Ben laughed. "I love you Mal."

"That's not a secret," Mal laughed.

"Well I love you more than anything in this world," he replied.

"That's not a secret either," she laughed again.

"Every time you kiss me, my knees go weak and I loose normal thought process for a few seconds. It's the best feeling in the entire world. Those light gentle kisses are nice, but those really passionate ones... Do you have any idea what kind of effect those have on me?" He asked her.

Mal blushed. "Now that's a secret."

"Every time you kiss me, I want to be with you. You should know that every time you touch me I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that's telling me I'm meant to be with you," Ben confessed.

Mal blushed again.

"Your turn," Ben smiled.

"I didn't give you the love spell because I had a crush on you. I did it so I could stand up front in your coronation and grab the wand," Mal explained.

"I know," Ben laughed.

"What? How?" Mal asked him surprised.

"When I first found out that you spelled me, I went to my dad and asked him what he thought, and he said you were probably planning something evil. I told myself I didn't believe him, and that you had done it because you had a crush on me, but deep down, I knew my father was right. But you ended up with me in the end, so I don't really what your intentions were at the beginning," he smiled.

"Alright your turn again," Mal replied.

"Let me think... I love dogs. I never had one of my own because my mom was allergic. She just got cleared last year, but I never got one because of my preparations for being king. I never told anyone I wanted one because I didn't want to sound like Audrey," Ben confessed.

Mal began laughing and leaned in to kissed him. It started out as a sweet gentle kiss, but soon escalated into a deep passionate one.

"Oh, your kidding me right?" A voice interrupted them. "I knew I should have put you two in separate dungeons."

Ben and Mal pulled up to see Malificent standing over them.

"Did you think I'd forgot about you?" She sneered. "After dealing with your lunatic parents, I'm ready to have some fun!" She cackled. "Now who's first?" She waved her wand back and forth between them. "Eenie, meanie, meine, mo! Who will be the first to go?... I choose good old king Benjamin.

"No!" Mal screamed. But it was too late. Malificent had already waved her wand and Ben laid lifeless on the ground. She cackled her evil laugh. Mal ran over to Ben and wept.

"Oh cheer up Mal, he never really loved you. Love isn't real, it's just a figment of imagination," Malificent said sounding exasperated. Suddenly Mal jumped up.

"You never loved me! The only thing you ever loved was being evil! I'm sick and tired of living in your shadow all of my life!" Mal exclaimed.

"My shadow is dark just like my personality dearie," Malificent joked.

Mal was filled with a new sense of anger. She grabbed her spell book and ordered the magic spinning wheel to come to her. She couldn't believe it worked.

 _"Magic spindle, do not linger, make my victim prick a finger. Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep,"_ Mal muttered these words over and over again until her mother pricked her finger and fell into the same deep sleep that she herself, had casted on sleeping beauty. Mal immediately ran over to Ben and began looking through her spell book for a revival spell. She didn't find one, and began to get extremely upset. She bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. His eyelashes fluttered and he began to regain consciousness.

"Mal?" He asked weakly.

"Ben! Your alright!" Mal exclaimed.

"What happened?" He asked.

Mal went on to tell him everything that happened after Malificent killed him.

"So you kissed me, and I woke up?" He asked.

Mal nodded. "I was so worried about you. I came so close to loosing you tonight. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life," Mal confessed.

"I'll always be here for you," he smiled. "Now come on let's get out of here and make sure my parents are ok."

Mal cast a spell to make sure Malificent would not wake up, grabbed the wand and scepter, and then they made their way outside the castle to ensure everyone else was alright. To say they were surprised at what they saw was an understatement. Everyone was frozen in a thick layer of ice.

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**What happens next: chapter 10**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _Outside Aurora's castle_

Mal looked around with a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong Mal, can't you just find a spell to unfreeze them," Ben asked calmly.

"I could, except for the fact that she picked the only spell in the book that doesn't have a reverse spell," Mal muttered quietly. "We'll have to do it the old fashion way, and melt the ice off with hot water."

"Alright well let's go back into the kitchen and get the water," Ben suggested.

"It's not that easy Ben, if we do it this way, they could suffer from intense frostbite and hypothermia," Mal said sadly.

"Too bad we can't use fairy godmother's wand to bibity bopity boo them all," Ben joked trying to lighten their sticky situation.

"Ben! You just gave me an idea!" Mal exclaimed.

"What?" Ben asked her curiously.

"The entire kingdom is here, except I don't see fairy godmother or Jane anywhere, which means they aren't frozen. I don't have a reverse spell in my book, but I'm sure fairy godmother would know one. If we can find them, they'll come and break the spell!" Mal exclaimed excitedly.

"Mal, that's brilliant!" Ben said happily.

"I'm guessing my mother locked up Jane and fairy godmother in a different place than the rest of the people. If we go search the castle, we're bound to find them," Mal announced.

They ran to the castle and began searching every room. About an hour later, they both were tired and upset, because they hadn't found them yet.

"There's one more place we still have to check," Ben said sounding winded.

"Where?" Mal asked.

"Aurora and Philip's bedroom," he answered.

They walked up to the Royal chambers, and found their bedroom. They began searching closets, and corners, but with no luck.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Mal asked.

"It sounds like muffled calls for help coming from under the bed!" Ben exclaimed.

They looked under the bed to see fair godmother and Jane tied up with duck tape on their mouths. They untied them and quickly explained what had happened.

"Of course I know the reverse spell!" She exclaimed when she heard their problem!

The four of them rushed out and freed the frozen people.

"Do you know how Maleficent changed back from being a lizard?" Mal asked fairy godmother curiously.

"It could be that the kind of food she was being fed gave her more energy, or that she had the power to change all along, and was waiting for the perfect opportunity. We'll never know for sure," Fairy godmother answered. "Thanks to you two, our kingdom is safe, now let's celebrate!" She exclaimed.

Everyone rejoiced in the fact that Maleficent was finally defeated. Ben and Mal decided to head back to Auradon prep because it was getting late, and they were tired. Plus still had to get up for classes in the morning. Ben walked Mal back to her cabin.

"I'm really proud of you Mal. You stood up to your mom and put the people's needs in front of yours. You'll make a really great queen someday," he told her.

Mal blushed. "I'm so glad I have you in my life. I came so close to loosing you tonight, and I never want to experience anything like that ever again," Mal confessed.

"I love you Mal," Ben said quietly.

"I love you too," Mal answered. They sealed it with a kiss.

 _Dining hall_

Mal and Ben were eating breakfast together in the dining hall the next morning.

"Yesterday was pretty crazy huh?" Ben asked.

"You could say that," Mal laughed.

"What would you think if we scheduled a vacation?" Ben asked her completely out of the blue.

"What?" Mal answered, sounding surprised.

"You know, a vacation to somewhere warmer. I'm thinking it could be just you and me, and we could go during spring break," Ben said nonchalantly.

"Well... I've never actually went on a vacation before..." Mal admitted.

"Then I'll show you how to properly relax, and have a great time. We can have my parents watch over the country while we're gone," Ben added.

"Ok, it sounds like a lot of fun," Mal smiled.

The next few weeks flew by as Mal and Ben continued to make plans for their vacation. They had decided to stay in Auradon but to just go to a hotel with a water park, since Mal had never been to one. They might even stop at the mall of Auradon to do some shopping. The night before, both of them were packing up the things that they needed. Both of them fell asleep looking forward to what was to come.

 _To be continued..._

 **Author's note: so sorry this chapter was really short. I just needed a short chapter to transition them from crisis to vacation. Thank you all for the great reviews. It's really a confidence booster and helps me to keep writing more.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What happens next: chapter 11**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _The hotel_

Mal had gotten up early that morning, said goodbye to Evie, and left to meet Ben by his car. They had driven all day, and finally got to their hotel around noon. Ben had checked them in, and nervously turned to Mal.

"It seems like there was a mistake when I booked the rooms, and I only booked one room instead of two. We'll have to share a room. Is that alright?" he asked.

"That's fine. Since this is my first vacation, and I've never stayed in a hotel before, it'll be nice to have someone to show me around. Otherwise the room would probably look like a complete dump when we leave on Friday," Mal laughed.

Ben sighed deeply. "Alright, well let's go find our room," Ben suggested.

They found their room, and unlocked it. To Ben's relief/disappointment there were two beds. They immediately began to unpack their things into the drawers. Mal on the right side, Ben on the left. Once they finished unpacking their clothes, they began to place things in the bathroom. When they had finished taking out all their things, Ben spoke up.

"Why don't we head to the hotel restaurant for lunch."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving," Mal answered.

Ben laughed. They headed to the restaurant hand in hand. After eating they walked back to their room. They both agreed that they were tired after getting up so early, so a nap was in order. Mal fell asleep on her bed first, and Ben sat up to watch her for a little while. She looked so peaceful. She snored slightly, but Ben found it kind of cute. Soon he had drifted off to sleep as well. He woke up about 90 minutes later, feeling refreshed. He looked over and could see that Mal was still asleep. He decided an evil wake up call was in order. He quietly walked over and began to tickle her. She started laughing uncontrollably. She jumped out of bed and chased him around the room trying to tickle him back. She ended up tackling him to the ground. Both of them laid there laughing and catching their breath.

"Nice wake up call," Mal said her breathing still unsteady.

"Well I thought I should be a little bit evil," he smirked.

"Oh please, you don't know the first thing about being evil," she laughed.

"Come on, let's go swimming. I want to see what this water park has to offer," Ben suggested.

"Alright, you change first while I find my swimsuit from my drawer," Mal agreed.

Ben quickly changed, and waited for Mal to come out of the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing the purple bikini that Evie had made for her.

Ben grinned. "Shall we," he asked. They headed off to the hotel water park.

 _Water park_

They got to the place and Mal was filled with awe. There were so many people! They found a table to place their things on, and Ben jumped into the water. Mal slipped in as well. They played water volleyball for a while, and then Ben spoke up.

"Hey, you want to go on a waterslide?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never been on one before," she admitted.

"I'll hold you the whole time. We can go on a tube together," Ben reasoned.

Mal agreed and they grabbed a double tube and made their way to the line for one of the water slides. When it was their turn, Mal began having doubts.

"Ben, I don't know about this," she said.

"I'll be here for you, it's all right," he soothed.

The worker helped them get settled into their tube (Mal in front, Ben in back) and pushed them off. Mal actually had a great time in the beginning when she could see everything that was happening, until it got dark. She screamed and began to freak out, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She calmed down and began to enjoy the ride. The slide ended, and they splashed into the water.

"See, I told you it would be fun," Ben exclaimed.

"I'm so glad I did that it was amazing!" Mal said happily.

They continued to go on many more water slides, and played more water volleyball until they both began to get tired.

"I think it's time we both go for a ride in the lazy river," Ben announced.

"What's that?" Mal asked curiously.

"I'll show you," Ben told her.

They relaxed in the lazy river before it was time to get going for dinner. They had dinner at a fast food restaurant, because neither of them were in the mood to dine, and then they retreated back to their room.

 _Mal and Ben's hotel room_

When they got back to their room they relaxed and watched a few episodes of myth busters on the hotel TV. Ben looked over at Mal and noticed her begin to yawn.

"Getting tired?" he asked.

"Maybe a little, she said through another yawn. "Ok, a lot," she admitted.

"Me too," Ben announced.

"You can shower first, and I'll wait out here," Mal suggested.

Ben nodded, grabbed his pajamas and headed into the bath room. Mal got out her sketch book and began to doodle while she waited for Ben to finish up. He finished quickly and she kissed his cheek and made her way into the bathroom to shower herself. Ben sat on the bed and listened. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard Mal singing in the shower. He didn't know she had such a beautiful voice! He listened to her more and thought about how much he loved her. He heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see her with just a towel wrapped around her body. He felt like his jaw had dropped to the floor. She noticed him staring at her and smiled knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Forgot to bring my clothes in," Mal said lightly. She grabbed her clothes off her bed, and made her way back into the bathroom purposely swaying her hips.

"Dang," Ben muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Mal yelled as she closed the bathroom door.

Ben's face turned three shades of red. Soon Mal came out of the bathroom showered and fully dressed in her pajamas and bunny slippers. Ben looked at her slippers and smiled.

"Hey that reminds me," he said. "I have a gift for you."

"You didn't have to get anything for me, it's not a special occasion," Mal said sort of confused.

"Mal, everyday I get to spend with you is a special occasion. When I saw these in the store, I knew I had to get them for you," Ben explained.

Mal smiled as he handed her a box. She opened it to find a pair of dragon slippers.

"I love them!" She exclaimed.

"I noticed your bunny slippers were getting a tad bit worn out, and I never thought that they fit your personality exactly right so..." Ben said.

"Now whenever I go to bed, I'll always think of you." She hugged him.

"Goodnight Mal, I love you," Ben announced.

"Love you too," Mal said. She leaned in for a goodnight kiss, and then turned out the lamp on the bedside table, and went to sleep.

The next few days of their vacation flew by. The did some more swimming. (Mal loved the wave pool). They went to the mall of Auradon and shopped till they dropped. Soon it was the last night of their vacation, and they were winding down in their room.

"I can't believe it's our last night," Mal sighed.

"I know," Ben paused. "Mal, since it is our last night... Do you want to sleep with me in my bed?" Ben asked her nervously.

"Sure, just don't get any other ideas my special beast because I'm not ready for children," Mal joked. Ben blushed. Mal climbed into bed next to him, and soon they were both off to sleep.

 _The next morning_

Ben and Mal slept in late the next morning. They had changed positions in the night. Mal was laying on her side, and Ben was spooning her from behind. Ben woke up first and smiled at the head of purple hair he saw next to him. He gently placed a kiss on her head to wake her up.

"Good morning my love," he said quietly.

"Morning," Mal smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Ben asked her.

"Amazing," Mal smiled again.

"Me too. There's something so natural about waking up with you in my arms," Ben said lovingly.

They got out of bed and packed their things up and began the journey home.

To be continued...

 **Author's note: I'm not sure if this is what you all expected me to write for their vacation, so tell me what you think of it in the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**What happens next chapter 12**

 _I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create._

 _Mal and Evie's room_

Mal walked into her dorm tired after such a fun vacation. Evie immediately bombarded her with questions.

"Did you have fun? Was it romantic? How many times did you kiss? Did you share a hotel room?" Evie asked her excitedly.

"Whoah Evie slow down. Yes, yes, I don't know, and yes," Mal answered. "Happy now?"

"Yes... Wait did you say you shared a room?!" Evie exclaimed.

Mal smiled thinking of their last night together. She began to tell Evie all about her vacation with Ben and how much fun she had.

"That must be so romantic... I wish Doug would plan something so wonderful for me," she said wistfully.

"E, Doug loves you, he's just a little shy. Every relationship has it's own quirks, and you have to know what your ready for," Mal explained.

"Like you would know the first thing about relationships," Evie laughed.

"Well I happen to know that my boyfriend's birthday is coming up, and I have no idea what to do for him. After he planned such a wonderful birthday for me, I really want to do something special for him. The problem is, I have no idea what to get him," Mal admitted.

"Whatever you get him, he's going to love because it's the thought that counts," Evie advised.

"Maybe your right... I'm still not sure though," Mal said nervously.

"Has he mentioned anything that he wanted lately?" Evie asked.

"That's the thing. He's king of Auradon. He already has everything he wants," Mal explained.

"Well, maybe you can make him a homemade gift," Evie suggested.

"E, that's a great idea!" Mal exclaimed.

"That's what I'm here for," Evie laughed.

Mal began to draw in her sketch book while Evie settled down to work on her sewing.

 _Ben's office_

Ben sat in his office working on some things. That vacation was just what he had needed to clear his head. He was getting used to the responsibilities of being King, but he still hated all the paperwork. His mind wandered until he began to think of dates coming up. That's when he remembered his birthday was in a few days. He knew his parents were probably planning something, but he was most worried about Mal. She had never done anything to celebrate anyone's birthday before and he didn't want to pressure her to do something she had never done before. He did wonder what she was planning though. Audrey almost never did anything special for his birthday (but she always expected him to give her a huge party). Ben continued to think about his past birthdays, and realized that this birthday was going to be his best one ever, because this year, he got to spend it with the love of his life.

 _Dorm kitchen_

Mal got up early that morning and ran downstairs to the kitchen in her pajamas and dragon slippers. It was Ben's birthday and she knew she had to make it perfect. She immediately began making a batch of cupcakes. When she had finished, she put them in a box and set them outside Ben's door. Then she went to get dressed and ready for class.

 _Ben's dorm_

Ben woke up and stretched. It was his birthday, and he was happy. Whatever everyone had planned he was sure he would love it. He got himself dressed and headed out the door when he stopped. He smiled. Outside his door was a box. He opened it up, to see a batch of cupcakes and a note.

 _Dear Ben,_

 _Happy birthday! I made these cupcakes for you, I hope you like them. I went to class early this morning to finish up some homework but I'll see you after school._

 _Love, Mal your favorite girl with purple hair. :)_

Ben smiled and took the cupcakes out of the box. He placed them on the table in his room, and set the note near them. That's when he noticed that there was another sheet of paper in the box. He took it out and was surprised to see a drawing. It was of Mal and Ben on their first date. He immediately loved it, and found a frame for it. He placed it on his beside table, and then left for class. After his classes he looked around everywhere for Mal but he couldn't find her. He began to get restless, and went back to his dorm disappointed. He ate a cupcake, and looked at her drawing again. Did she have any idea how much he loved her? He never thought he could love a person so much until he met Mal. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, and Ben opened to see Mal smiling. He immediately ran up to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Come on," Mal stated. "There's a party waiting for you at your parents castle."

Ben smiled, and they walked out hand in hand.

 _Belle and Adam's castle_

Mal was right. The entire kingdom was waiting for them and they cheered loudly when the couple entered. Mal and Ben walked around greeting everyone. After dinner was served. Mal took Ben off to the side.

"I have a gift for you," she said.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he stated.

"It's too late to return it, so..." Mal said handing him a box with holes in it.

He looked at her questioningly and opened it. Inside was a Cavalier King Charles spaniel dog.

Ben looked at her surprised. "I love it!" He exclaimed.

"You said you always wanted a dog so here it is," Mal laughed.

"How did you pick out the breed?" Ben asked her curiously.

"Well, Carlos went with me to the pet store to help me pick it out, and he suggested this breed. This ones a male, and I haven't named it yet. I figured I'd let you do that. Carlos also suggested I get another one so this one won't get lonely, so I got a female for myself. Her name is beauty," Mal rambled. Ben silenced her with a kiss.

"I love this dog, but not nearly as much as I love you. I'm just worried about how I'll have time to care for it," he admitted.

"I can take him on morning and afternoon walks when I walk beauty," Mal offered.

"Thank you Mal, I think I have the perfect name for this little guy... Beast," Ben explained.

"I love it!" Mal laughed. "Beauty and the beast."

"Perfect match," Ben sighed happily and leaned for a passionate birthday kiss.

 _To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

What happens next chapter 13

I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create.

Ben's office

Ben sat at his desk early in the morning. He was working on some things to improve the elementary schools of Auradon. Beast was laying at his feet, and he began to quietly whimper.

"Alright boy, it's time for your morning walk with Mal and Beauty," Ben said.

He got up and beast followed him out the door towards Mal's dorm.

Evie and Mal's dorm

Mal heard a knock on her door, and Ben walked in with beast close at his heels. She gave him a morning kiss, and he smiled.

"God morning," Ben said happily.

"Is little beastie ready for his walk?" Mal questioned.

"He sure is, thanks Mal," Ben said before he left to continue working.

Mal grabbed their leashes and set off on a trail through the woods with the two dogs. She walked them for about an hour and then walked back up to Ben's office to return his tired dog.

"Knock knock," Mal said as beast walked up to Ben and wagged his tail.

"How was it?" Ben laughed as he scratched beast on his back.

"Fine, except I couldn't help but notice how incredibly close and affectionate they were being with each other this morning," Mal added.

"So they really are beauty and the beast?" Ben laughed.

"Ha ha, I'd better get going and let you finish your work," Mal smiled.

"Why don't you stay here and help me for a while," Ben suggested. "Besides it doesn't seem like beauty wants to go anytime soon," he laughed and gestured towards beauty who was licking beast's ear.

Mal laughed. "Ok, I guess I'll stay for a while." Together they finished a lot of work that needed to be done.

Mal and Evie's dorm

The next morning, Mal heard a knock on her door, and got up to see Ben standing there with beast.

"Time for his walk?" Mal smiled.

"Yea, but I think he just wants to be with beauty again," Ben laughed.

"I know. I practically had to pry her away from him when I left your office last night," Mal added.

"Well, I'd better get back to it." Ben said as he kissed her and went back to his office.

"Alright, come on beauty," Mal said tugging at her dog's collar. But beauty did not move. Beast walked over to her and laid down. Mal frowned. Usually, both dogs were extremely excited to on their walk but now they were just laying there. Mal did notice that beauty looked kind of tired, and figured she should rest but beast still did need his walk. She grabbed beast, and asked Evie to look after beauty while she was gone. Evie agreed and Mal took beast out for a quick walk. She brought him back to Ben and explained what had happened, and then returned to her cabin. All that week, beauty didn't go on walks. Mal noticed she was looking sick, and decided to bring her to the vet.

Auradon vet office

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Daymon asked when she brought beauty into the clinic.

"Well, usually she loves to go on walks but all this week she hasn't wanted to go out of my room. She seems so tired and almost looks sick," Mal explained.

"Well, let's do some tests, and we can find out what the problem is," Dr. Daymon advised.

They ran many tests, and Mal began getting nervous. What if something really was wrong with beauty? The doctor returned and smiled brightly.

"It seems that this is all a natural occurrence," Dr. Daymon laughed. Mal looked confused.

"Beauty is pregnant!" The doctor exclaimed.

"What?" Mal asked surprised. "How did this happen?"

"Has she been in contact with any male dogs recently," Dr. Daymon asked.

"Yes, she spends a lot of time with my boyfriends dog," Mal explained.

"What breed he?" The doctor asked her.

"The same breed as Beauty a Cavalier King Charles spaniel... Wait, that would explain why they have been being so affectionate with each other lately!" Mal realized.

"Yup, that would make sense," Dr. Daymon added. She handed Mal a book of what to expect when your dog gets pregnant and told her to return in one month for a check up.

Ben's office

Mal returned to Ben's office to break the news to him.

"Hey, Mal did they find out what's wrong with beauty?" Ben asked her when she entered.

"Well, actually there's nothing wrong with her," Mal explained.

"What? But she's been acting really weird lately. We both have noticed it." Ben said looking confused.

"Well it seems like beast here is going to be a father," Mal said smiling.

"What?!" Ben asked surprised.

"Beauty is pregnant," she explained. Ben paused to take in what Mal had just told him.

"So your saying that my dog is the father of your dog's puppies?" Ben asked. Mal nodded.

"Beast! You are a naughty boy!" Ben laughed.

They had a lot to prepare for so they began researching how to care for newborn puppies, and got themselves ready to be "parents".

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

What happens next: chapter 14

I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create.

Mal and Evie's dorm

Evie and Mal were in their dorms frantically getting ready. It was the day of their graduation of Auradon prep. Evie was valedictorian and she had to prepare a speech. She ran around the room saying the speech over and over again.

"Calm down Evie you'll be fine," Mal advised. Evie did eventually calm down and went to practice one more time. Mal hadn't seen Ben all day and she was wondering where he was. She laid down on her bed to think for a while, and beauty jumped up and laid next to her.

Graduation ceremony

The ceremony was going to be held in the grand ballroom of Cinderella's castle. All the students had practiced everything about a dozen times so they were anxious to get it over with. Mal still hadn't seen Ben all day, but she just figured he was getting a ton of work done, so that he could have the night off, and spend it celebrating with his friends. The ceremony was about to start so all of the students got in order to begin walking in. Evie and was at the front looking proud and ready to deliver her speech.

"Welcome to the celebration of the graduating class of 2015," Fairy godmother announced.

"Please stand as the students process in."

Everyone began to rise as pomp and circumstance filled the speakers.

The students marched in.

"Please welcome the class of 2015 valedictorian," fairy godmother announced.

Everyone clapped as Evie made her way to the microphone.

She began.

"This is a moment that I will remember for a long time. I came to Auradon trying to prove myself to my mother. In the end, I proved to myself that I was not like her. My mother wanted me to find and marry a prince. I didn't find a prince, but I found the perfect guy for me. Though he has no Royal blood, he is definitely my knight in shining armor. Auradon prep has taught me many things, and given me so many golden opportunities for the future, but I'd like to share with you a very important value that I have learned in my time here. Beauty isn't everything, the true beauty comes from within. So go out and find your inner beauty. The memories we have made here will last forever. Keep them and treasure them. Bring your experience from Auradon prep into your future, and wear it proud!"

Everyone cheered loudly as Evie smiled and took her place next to her friends. The ceremony processed without any major mishaps (except that when Jay went to get his diploma from fairy godmother, he almost knocked her over with his fist bump).

"It is now time to move your chords to the other side of your cap," fairy godmother announced. Everyone did as they were told.

"Congratulations class of 2015!" She smiled.

Everyone cheered and began to celebrate. Mal went to congratulate Evie on her wonderful speech. She was going to go back to her seat and grab her coat when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She turned around just in time for Ben to place a kiss on her lips.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled.

"Hello to you too. I was wondering where you were all morning but I figured you were working hard to finish everything so you could enjoy an evening celebrating with your friends," Mal told him.

"Yeah... Working... That's what I was doing all morning..." Ben said nervously.

"Ok... Well we are officially high school graduates so I say we should go celebrate," Mal said changing the subject. She took his hand in hers and together they walked to the after party.

They ate dinner, and then it was announced that the dance was starting soon.

"Care to dance?" Ben asked.

"I'd love to," Mal answered. They spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms dancing the night away. Soon, it began to get late, and Mal spoke up.

"It's getting pretty late, do you think we should call it a night?"

"I'm not quite tired yet, and I have something I want to show you," Ben smiled mysteriously.

Mal looked at him confused.

"Just follow me," he explained.

He took her to the edge of fairy lake (a beautiful lake off the side of cinderella's castle) and pulled up a canoe.

"How does a moonlight canoe ride sound?" He asked.

"Heavenly," she smiled.

They got into the canoe, and began to paddle. The lake was still, and peaceful.

"Ben, this is wonderful," she explained.

"I'm glad you like it... Here read this," he handed her a slip of paper. She looked at him questioningly but began reading the words that were on the paper.

Did I mention that I'm in love with you? Did I mention there's nothing I can do? Did I happen to say, I dream of you every day, so let me shout it out loud, that's ok. I met this girl who rocked my world like it's never been rocked and now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop. I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me but now look at what you've done you got me down on one knee...

Mal stopped reading and looked at Ben. He was on one knee in the canoe, holding a small box with a ring inside it.

"Mal, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" Ben asked.

"Yes!" Mal exclaimed. And she leaned in and kissed him.

"Because my love for you is ridiculous," Ben smiled.

The next day was full of congratulations for the happy couple as they told all their family and friends. They wanted to have the wedding towards the end of the summer so they began making plans. In the meantime, they were also getting ready for the birth of four little puppies. Everything seemed to be going well, until something atrocious happened.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

What happens next: chapter 15

I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create.

Ben's office

Mal sat in Ben's office with him working on wedding invitations. They laughed and joked around as they filled out invitations for the entire kingdom. They had decided to hold the wedding in late August, so they had time to prepare and get ready. Evie had graciously offered to plan the entire wedding, and sew all the bridesmaid dresses, the tuxes and the Mal's wedding dress. Mal returned to her cabin late that night with 600 addressed invitations and placed them on a table. She figured she could mail them in the morning when she took the dogs out for their walk.

Mal and Evie's dorm

Mal got up and stretched. She looked over and smiled at beauty who was already chowing down on her breakfast. She did have an excuse because she was eating for 5 instead of one. Mal got dressed, and grabbed beauty's collar. She wondered if she was forgetting anything, and then she remembered she had to drop off all the invitations at the Auradon post office. She turned to the table she had placed them on, the night before and noticed that they weren't there. She frowned but then figured Evie had taken them on her way to breakfast with Doug.

Ben's office

Ben stood by the desk in his office looking extremely upset. The drawing that Mal had given him for his birthday was something he loved to look at when he was stressed, so he put it on his desk in his office. When he had came into his office early in the morning, he hadn't noticed anything different, until he turned to admire the drawing. The glass on the frame was broken and the drawing on the inside was crinkled and torn. He picked up the broken glass and reminded himself to ask Mal about it later. He grabbed what was left of the drawing and was about to place it in the recycling, when he noticed a note on the back.

Beware what you get yourself into. Mal is not the one for you. This drawing was broken, and so will be your life if you continue to keep Mal.

-The Mal hater.

Ben frowned. This was not what he wanted, especially when their wedding was in two months. Determined not to worry Mal, he decided to investigate himself and not tell Mal what was happening.

Mal and Evie's dorm

Evie came back from breakfast with Doug just as Mal came back from her morning walk with beauty.

"Morning E, thanks for sending out all those invitations for me," Mal said happily.

"I didn't send out any invitations," Evie said confused.

"What?" Mal asked.

"I'm confused. What are you talking about?" Evie asked.

"Last night I addressed all the wedding invitations with Ben, and I set them on the table before I went to bed, planning to bring them to the post office when I took the dogs for a walk. This morning, when I got up, they were gone, so I just figured you had taken them to the post office for me," Mal explained.

"I never touched any invitations this morning," Evie stated.

"Well then where did they go?" Mal asked worriedly.

"Maybe Ben took them out?" Evie suggested.

"He couldn't have gotten into the room, he doesn't have a key," Mal explained.

"Why don't you go explain to fairy godmother that you had something stolen from your room," Evie suggested.

"Good idea," Mal said and she went off to fairy godmother's office.

She was in such a hurry that she didn't watch where she was going and turned a corner too quickly and bumped into someone. She looked up to see Audrey scowling at her.

"Watch where your going you brat," Audrey snapped. Mal noticed that when she had collided with Audrey, she had dropped the bag she was carrying. The contents was scattered down the hall. Mal dropped down to help her pick up her things. That's when she realized that Audrey's bag was full of the invitations to Mal and Ben's wedding!

"Audrey, why did you take the invitations for my wedding?" Mal asked seemingly annoyed.

"Well... I was just going to drop them off at the post office for you!" She said obviously lying.

"How did you get into my room?" Mal asked even more annoyed.

"I told fairy godmother that I wanted to help prepare for the big wedding, so she gave me a spare key," Audrey explained.

"Whatever," Mal stated obviously done with Audrey's lies. "We already have plenty of help for the wedding, so you don't need to go sneaking around my room trying to ruin it and pretending to help," Mal smirked. Before Audrey could say anything else, Mal walked away. As soon as she turned the corner she ran to Ben's office to tell him what happened.

Ben's office

Ben sat working at his office but his mind wasn't really on his work. He kept on wondering who would have the courage to try to break up the king and his future queen. Suddenly the door burst open and Mal came rushing in. He knew by the look on her face that something was wrong. She threw herself at him and began telling him everything that had just happened. Ben knew he must be honest about what he found in his office earlier that morning. He showed her the note. Mal's sadness quickly turned to rage.

"Why that backstabbing little jerk!" She practically screamed.

"Calm down Mal," Ben soothed. He paused and then began laughing. Mal looked at him seemingly confused.

"Sometimes the beast has to calm his beauty down too," he explained and smiled.

Mal giggled.

"Something tells me if we confront Audrey right now, she'll deny everything, and we're not going to to get anywhere," Ben said thoughtfully.

"So what do we do?" Mal asked.

"We keep giving her rope until she hangs herself," Ben laughed.

"Well, I still want to be careful. For all I've seen Audrey is crazy and will do anything to get her way," Mal mused.

"That is true, just keep your guard up for now," Ben advised.

Mal and Evie's room

Later that evening, Mal was in her room drawing when she looked over at her bedside table. Something was missing but she couldn't put her finger on it. She continued drawing and then got ready for bed. She was about to turn out the lamp on her nightstand when it occurred to her: her spell book was nowhere to be seen!

To be continued...

Author's note: sorry, just one chapter today.


	16. Chapter 16

What happens next: chapter 16

I do not own these characters

Mal and Evie's room

Mal freaked out and jumped out of bed. She began frantically looking for it everywhere but it was nowhere to be found. She quickly ran to Ben's office, hoping he would still be there.

Ben's office

Ben was just finishing up and was about to go back to his room, when he heard hurried footsteps in the hall. Suddenly Mal burst into the office. She did not look the least bit happy. She ran into his arms and explained what had happened.

"Do you think it was Audrey?" He asked.

"Your darn right it was," there came a voice from the doorway. Ben and Mal both turned to where the voice came from and were surprised to see Audrey standing with an evil grin holding Mal's spell book.

"You got your invitations out, but your not going to need them because I'm going to take the love spell off Ben and make him fall for me," Audrey stated.

"What love spell?" Mal and Ben said simultaneously confused.

"Oh please. I know that Mal has put Ben in a love spell, otherwise he would never love her," Audrey explained.

"Ok, so you stole her spell book, do you have an anti love potion for me to try?" Ben asked.

"Actually I do," Audrey smiled handing him a small muffin. Ben ate it.

He whispered in Mal's ear. "I have a plan, so follow my lead."

He began act wired. "Audrey, I'm so glad you took me out of that love spell!" Ben lied to her.

"You know I still have feelings for you right?" Audrey asked.

"Of course! I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to date Mal," Ben lied again. "Now can I see that spell book so I can get some revenge on Mal?" He asked looking evil.

"Oh sure, here," Audrey said handing him the spell book. "Just remember to leave some for me when your done, so I can give her a piece of my mind," she winked.

"Here, catch!" Ben yelled as he threw the book across the room towards Mal.

Mal caught the book and began frantically looking through it trying to find a spell.

"What are you doing you moron?!" Audrey yelled at Ben.

He smirked. "Spoiler alert, I was faking it the whole time. I love Mal with all my heart because she is kind, smart, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous," Ben winked at Mal.

"But Ben! I gave you an anti love potion! Why didn't this work?!" Audrey began to panic. Then she got an evil look in her eye. "Well, if I can't have Ben, then nobody can!" She yelled and tackled Ben to the floor. Mal found a spell, and muttered some words and a strong wind began to blow throughout the room. The wind pushed Audrey out of the room and into the hall. As she was struggling to stay, she yelled.

"This isn't over! I will get you for this!"

Mal immediately ran over to Ben.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, what about you?" He asked.

"I'm ok... What was Audrey thinking? Now we have evidence that she is trying to ruin our lives so we should head to the fairy godmother's castle so that we can tell her what's happening," Mal suggested.

"That's a good idea, but we might as well walk our dogs while we're at it," Ben added.

They walked back to Mal's room together to get beauty and beast, but when they walked into the room, both dogs were nowhere to be found!

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

What happens next: chapter 17

I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create.

Mal and Evie's dorm

Mal stood in her doorway speechless. She knew that Audrey was an awful person, but she never thought she would sink low enough to steal her precious dog!

"Mal, let's go to fairy godmother NOW!" Ben said urgently.

They ran as fast as they could to her office.

Fairy godmother's office

Mal and Ben were breathless when they entered the office.

"Fairy...Godmother...we have...a problem," Ben gasped his breathing still uneven?

"What seems to be the matter?" She asked them.

They went on to explain everything that happened with Audrey.

"Well, it seems that she should be expelled for everything that she has caused you two, but I think that she has some greater evil in mind," Fairy Godmother explained.

Suddenly the door burst open and Evie walked in.

"There you guys are! I was looking for you! I found your dogs wandering through the park," Evie explained as she led the dogs to their grateful owners. Mal ad Ben thanked her profusely before reaching down and petting their four legged companions. Then Evie left saying she had to finish some seeing for the wedding and winked.

"Fairy godmother was about to call someone to escort Audrey to her office when the door burst open. Audrey walked in with a crazed look in her eye. She was holding a gun and aimed it at all of them. Fairy godmother immediately grabbed the phone and was about to dial the police.

"Don't even try calling the police, if you do you'll all be dead by the time they get here," Audrey smirked evilly.

"Audrey, what do you think you'll accomplish through all this," fairy godmother asked her calmly although it was obvious she was scared because she was shaking.

"I wanted Ben! He was my boyfriend before Mal the back stabbed butted and stole him from me! She ruined my entire life, and now I'm going to ruin hers. If I can't have Ben, nobody can!" Audrey yelled and pointed the gun at Ben's leg. She pulled the trigger.

"And now I command, gun to my hand!" Mal exclaimed.

The gun floated over to her and she grabbed it. She threw it at fairy godmother who locked it in a desk drawer. Audrey was stunned for a minute before regaining her confidence.

"At least Ben will be dead or seriously hurt, and then you can forget about the wedding," she smirked.

Mal smirked back and walked over to Ben. She muttered some words under her breath, and slowly rubbed Ben's leg where he had been shot. There was a magic shimmer, and he was healed. Mal held something in her hand, and tossed it in the garbage can.

"What was that?" Fairy godmother asked curiously.

"The bullet," Mal answered.

Audrey was furious.

"Wha... How did you... Ugh!" She exclaimed.

"Looks like we beat you again, the police are on their way," Ben said to Audrey.

"Fairy godmother texted Evie who called for help," Mal added.

Right on cue, they heard sirens outside the door. Audrey was handcuffed, and fairy godmother got the gun out of her desk drawer so it could be used as evidence.

"I never want to see you ever again," Ben said as she was escorted out of the building.

"Bye Audrey," Mal said fake sweetly.

"Come on, I think we should take these kiddos home," Ben joked gesturing towards the dogs.

Beauty and the Beast's castle

"I have another royal proclamation," Ben exclaimed to a large crowd that had gathered.

"Princess Audrey will now be considered a villain throughout all of Auradon and will be banished to the isle of the lost as soon as possible." Everyone cheered but Mal cheered the loudest. She deserves everything shes going to get, Mal laughed to her self. Soon it was time to leave, and Ben walked Mal back to her dorm.

Mal and Evie's dorm

They stood outside the door in a comfortable silence before Ben spoke up.

"Mal, you were very brave today. I'm so glad I'll have you to protect me for the rest of my life," He smiled.

"I protect you because I love you and I don't know what I would do with myself if anything ever happened to you," Mal explained.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that anytime soon," Ben smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss. They said their good nights and Mal opened the door to her dorm ready to head to bed after a very long day. To say she was surprised at what she saw was understatement. Beauty and Beast were sitting on their dog bed with four newborn puppies laying near.

To be continued...

Author's note: I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, but I got sick with some kind of bug, and I couldn't even get out of bed. Thanks for all your great reviews, they really help me build my confidence and keep writing. If you have an idea that you want me to put in a future chapter, (or a brand new story) don't be afraid to leave a review. I read through every single one and take them into careful consideration. I love you all, thanks for being so supportive.


	18. Chapter 18

What happens next: chapter 18

I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create.

Mal and Evie's dorm

"Ben, come back! Beauty had her puppies!" Mal exclaimed.

Ben came running into the dorm to see that it was true. They immediately ran towards them and because they were only a few hours old, they didn't want to touch them yet. Mal began rushing around finding the proper nutrition food for Beauty, while Ben tried to make their dog bed as comfortable and spacious as possible for them. Mal and Ben were both extremely excited, because they had been waiting for this moment for far too long.

"Hey Ben," Mal said while pouring food into beauty's bowl.

"Yeah?" Ben answered.

"Since Evie is on vacation with Doug, and I think these puppies need all the attention they can get, why don't you just sleep in my room tonight," she suggested sort of as a question.

"Sure, but I have to grab my stuff," Ben smiled. He had been thinking the exact same thing, but he hadn't wanted to pressure her. He quickly went back to his cabin grabbed his things, and returned to find Mal in her pajamas and dragon slippers. He smiled at the memory. As soon as they were sure that the puppies were ok for the night, Mal and Ben claimed into bed. They laid together Ben scooping Mal from behind. She sighed in content.

"Mal, I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you," Ben whispered.

"Me too, I love you," Mal answered getting closer and closer to dreamland.

"I love you too Mal, with all my heart," Ben whispered and they fell asleep together.

Mal and Ben continued to care for their puppies and make plans for their wedding. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. The night before her wedding, Mal sat in her room playing with the puppies. They had decided to stick with the beauty and the beast theme and name them loumiere, cogsworth, chip, and Mrs. Pots. Beauty sat on Mal's lap as the puppies squirmed around. Mal began wondering what they would do with the puppies when they were old enough. They certainly couldn't care for a family of 6 dogs as well as be king and queen. Mal decided that she should keep at least one of the puppies though, to remind her of the time spent preparing for them with Ben. Her mind wandered and soon she began thinking of the day ahead. Tomorrow is my wedding. She thought. I'm not only going to become a wife, I will also become queen of Auradon. These thoughts swirled through her head as she fell asleep for he last time as a single woman.

Ben sat in his room early the next morning. Today he would marry Mal. Today he would finally get a queen. Today marked the day that he would officially get to spend the rest of his life with his precious Mal. He was nervous and excited all in one.

At the ceremony, Mal walked down the isle wearing a beautiful white wedding gown with silver accents. Her hair was curled and had been put in a gorgeous up do, and her eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement. Ben smiled as she made her way towards him. He couldn't peel his eyes off of her if his life depended in it. She looked more beautiful than anything he had ever seen in his entire life. She met him and took hold of his hands. They went through their vows and soon fairy godmother pronounced them husband and wife. Ben kissed her gently and smiled as she pulled back. Mal also had to pronounce her vows as queen, so once that was done, it was off to the reception.

Everyone danced and had a great time. Of course Mal and Ben snuck more than enough kisses when they thought no one was noticing, but Evie and Doug both laughed together as they watched the happy couple. Mal and Ben made their way to all their friends and handed them boxes with holes in them. Everyone looked confused but opened them anyway. Inside each box was a puppy. Cogsworth was given to Evie and Doug, Chip was given to Carlos and Jane, and Loumiere was given to Jay and Lonnie. (Jay had broken up with Audrey as soon as he found out who she really was, and absolutely refused to talk to her after what she had tried to do to Mal and Ben. He was happy she was sent to the island. And soon after he had found his match when he started dating Lonnie.) Mal and Ben had decided to keep Mrs. Pots, because that was the puppy that Mal had become most attached to. Soon the reception came to an end, and everyone made their way home. When Mal and Ben were driving home, it was quiet until Mal spoke up.

"Ben will I live with you now that we're married?"

"I would sure hope so," Ben laughed. "You can live with me in my dorm for a while because I don't have a roommate, and soon we'll have our own castle built and we can live there together."

"I like the sound of that," Mal smiled. "I don't think I'm going to bring all my stuff in tonight, but I'll probably move it all tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Ben answered.

Mal and Ben's dorm

Ben and Mal were cuddled up together in Ben's bed.

"Mal it's our wedding night, and you know what customarily happens the night two people get married, but I want you to know, I'm willing to wait until your ready," Ben said nervously.

"Ben, I love you and I know that you love me. I think I'm ready," Mal said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked. "This is something neither of us has done before, and I want to do it right."

"That's another thing... I read somewhere that men sometimes loose track of coherent thought when this happens, and I don't want your beast traits to pop out," Mal said embarrassed.

"Mal, you are one of the only people who knows how to calm my inner beast. I don't think my beast traits will appear when I'm in the process of making love to you," Ben explained.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Mal asked

"Only if you want to," Ben answered.

"Does this answer your question," Mal asked as she leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him. He returned it in the same manner, and they shared their deep love for one another in a way that they had never done before.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

What happens next chapter 19

I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create.

Ben and Mal's dorm

Mal woke up after a peaceful night and found herself wrapped in her husband's arms. She sighed in contempt. She watched him sleep for a while and giggled a little to herself as she listened to him snore lightly. Soon he woke up to find a pair of green eyes staring back at him. "I see someone else is awake," Ben chuckled. "Good morning Ben," Mal smiled and leaned in for a morning kiss. "Mal, I want you to know that last night was amazing. I love you more than life itself. My life is complete because you are in it. The love I have for you is so great, I don't know how to explain it. Just know that you are my everything, and you always will be," Ben explained to Mal. Mal smiled. "Last night was the best night of my life. I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you," Mal added. "Now come on, we should get up and head to our office to begin today's work as king and queen," she suggested. "I like the sound of that," Ben smiled. They got themselves ready for the day, and ate a quick breakfast together (they had a small kitchenette in their room) before heading to their office to start work. For about a month, Mal and Ben were happy, spending time with each other, making each other laugh, and just basking in their undying love for one another. One Saturday morning, Ben woke up to find that Mal was not by his side. He saw that the bathroom light was on, and tried to knock on the door, but it wasn't all the way closed so it swung open. He saw Mal kneeling by the toilet. "Are you ok Mal?" He asked urgently. Mal held up her finger signaling to give her a moment. Ben watched as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.  
"Sorry," Mal said and turned to look at him. "Mal, you are sick so I think you should stay home today," Ben advised. Mal tried to protest but Ben would not loose an argument when it came to protecting Mal. Eventually Mal gave in. "Do you want me to fix you some breakfast?" Ben asked. "Yeah, can I have 2 pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top?" Mal asked. "Are you sure your stomach is ready for that? You just threw up. I was thinking maybe you should eat toast or something," Ben advised. "No, I'm really hungry. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can't eat," Mal argued with a smirk. Ben relented and began to make them pancakes for breakfast. Mal gobbled them up like she hadn't eaten in a week. Ben laughed to himself. This woman never ceased to amaze him. Mal seemed a lot better after breakfast, but Ben wouldn't take any chances and made her stay and rest for the day. He went off to his office, and left her with the dogs and her sketch pad to occupy her. She began to draw. For the next week, Mal continued to get sick in the morning, and then would eat a large breakfast and feel better and completely normal. Ben decided to take her to the doctor to see what was the problem.

The doctor's office

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Switers asked them. Mal explained her symptoms and the doctor smiled. I think I know what may be the case, but I'll have to do some tests. She ran some test for Mal and then Ben and Mal had to wait for about 10 minutes for the results. "I hope this is like a week virus or something, because I really don't want you to be sick all the time," Ben mentioned. "Well, it's not like I'm sick all the time, just in the morning before breakfast," Mal clarified. "Yeah, that's the part that I don't understand..." Ben was cut off when the Dr. Switers entered the room with a bright smile. "Please say this is a 24 hour bug, and it will be over soon," Ben asked. "Not exactly..." The doctor smiled. "48 hours?" Ben asked. "Try nine months," Dr. Switers exclaimed. "What?" Mal and Ben both exclaimed together. "Congratulations, your pregnant!" The doctor exclaimed. Mal and Ben both looked at each other and immediately hugged each other.

Mal and Ben's dorm

Mal and Ben are laying in bed that night, but neither can sleep. "A penny for your thoughts?" Mal asked Ben. "Well... I'm really happy, but I'm nervous. I guess it's really exciting to finally become a father, but it's also really scary to know that a child is depending on me to be their role model, and to help them with everyday life. I don't know if I'll make a good dad," Ben confessed. "Don't you think I'm thinking the same things? I don't know the first thing about parenting! My mother is mistress of the evil! Quite possibly the worst mother there is to have on earth! How am I supposed to know how to raise a child when I don't have a mother who taught me how to do it?" Mal exclaimed. "I guess we both have to face this together. And Mal, I know that you'll be a great mother. Your mother taught you exactly what not to do. The most important thing will be to let our child know that we love him/her. And we also need to let him/her know that we love each other. That's what a true family is all about," Ben explained. "Thanks Ben," Mal said through a yawn. "Why don't we try to hit the hay?" Ben asked. "You are sleeping for two," he joked. Mal rolled her eyes and began to snuggle closer to Ben. "I know that I can get through anything as long as I have you by my side," Mal whispered as she began to drift off to sleep. "I love you Ben." "I love you too my sweet strawberry," Ben smiled and he too began to drift to sleep.

To be continued... 


	20. Chapter 20

What happens next: Chapter 20

I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create

Doctor Switers office

Mal and Ben were waiting in the office for the doctor to return. It was their first appointment, and they were excited. Soon Dr. Switers did return, but had a small frown on her face.

"Your HCG levels are very high for a single birth, but let's look at the ultra sound to see what we can find out," The doctor explained. "Mal, can I have you lay here on this table?" Mal did and looked over at Ben and smiled. "Now I want to let you know that this gel is really really cold," as she rubbed on Mal's stomach, Mal winced. Ben giggled.

"I didn't know it was that cold!" Mal shuddered. Dr. Switers began scanning the machine until she said

"Ah, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Ben asked curiously.

"Your level of HCG is really high for a single birth, but is right in the range it should be with a twin brith," the doctor motioned to the machine. "You see that little Lima bean shape thing? That's your baby. You see that other Lima bean shape? That's your other baby,"

Mal just looked at Ben and he stared back at her.

"Congratulations! You are having twins!" Dr. Switers explained.

She soon left and Mal and Ben began to pick up their things to leave as well.

"Tell me what your really thinking," Ben asked.

"I'm really really worried! What if I can't do this? What if something bad happens? I'm carrying two children within me! I don't think I'm ready!" Mal exclaimed.

Ben walked over to her and caressed her. "I know that you will make a great mother. I'm worried too, but I'm also really excited. There is now two living beings that are proof of our great love for each other. I happen to think that is amazing," Ben soothed her.

"Thanks Ben, I needed that," Mal smiled. They walked out of the room together and made their way to find their friends and tell them the good news.

Restaurant near Beauty and Beasts castle.

Mal and Ben had taken their friends out to eat so they could tell them the good news.

"So... Anything new with the baby?" Evie asked excitedly.

"Well..." Mal started.

"What is it?" Jane asked curiously.

"We aren't having a child," Ben said sounding sad.

Everyone was silenced for a while before Evie said "I'm so sorry."

"We're having two!" Mal exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed together.

Evie began rambling on like a maniac. "Those two little beauties will be spoiled rotten by their auntie Evie," She began.

"E, slow down, you can't forget about uncle Doug," Doug smiled.

Everyone began talking at once about how fun it would be to spoil the twins when Ben spoke up.

"These are my parents only grandchildren. Don't you think that they'll be spoiled more than enough by my parents before you even get to touch them?" Ben smirked.

Everyone laughed and began talking together again. Soon it was time to leave and everyone went their separate ways. Mal and Ben had to visit Ben's parents and ask them a very important question.

Belle and Adams castle

Mal and Ben entered the castle and found Belle and Adam sitting in the great hall.

"Mal, Ben! I'm glad to see my favorite king and queen had time to stop by today," Adam explained.

"Well, we had some news to tell you," Ben explained.

"What is it?" Belle asked curiously.

Ben and Mal went through the same thing as they had just done a little while ago, and once beauty and her beast finally calmed down enough to accept that they would have two grandchildren, Ben spoke up.

"So now that we have a family on the way, I think it would be a good idea to have a castle to bring them home to."

"Well of course! We'll have to start construction right away... When are you due?" Adam asked.

"Mid to late May," Mal explained.

"We'll arrange everything. Just be ready to move by the 20 of April," Belle said smiling.

"Thanks mom, we really appreciate it," Ben said.

"Anything for my only son who provided me with two lovely grandchildren to spoil." Belle smiled.

"Now come here Mal, I want you to know that if you have any questions, I'll always be here. I went through this once, although I don't know much about twin births, I do know that you need to rest," she leaned in for a hug. "Go home, and live your life together while you can, because as soon as kids come into the picture, life gets a lot more complicated," Belle explained.

Mal and Ben walked home together, and began to make a list of everything they would need for the babies. They were happy and were well on their way to becoming great parents.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

What happens next: chapter 21

I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create.

Mal and Ben's dorm

It was the beginning of April and Mal and Ben were cleaning out their dorm so they could move to their newly built castle. Ben was excited but Mal was a little cautious.

"Ben, I don't know what I'm going to do with all the space in the castle. We'll have maids tending to our every need, and professional chefs cooking all our meals. I've never lived like this before. What if I'm not cut out for it?" Mal asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter if your ready for it or not, what matters is that we both know we love each other more than anything. Our children deserve to know and experience that love and they'll have plenty of room to do so in our castle," Ben reassured her.

"Thanks Ben, I needed that pep talk," Mal said gratefully.

"It just makes me kind of sad to leave this place," Ben said looking at their now empty room. "It was our first real home together."

"I know, but at least beauty beast and Mrs pots will have more space in the new home," Mal reasoned.

Ben smiled. "I'll race you to the moving trucks mama bear," he laughed.

"Eat my dust papa bear," Mal exclaimed with a smirk.

(Ben ended up winning their race due to the fact that Mal was 8 months pregnant)

Mal and Ben's palace

"I'm so glad we're finally unpacked," Ben exclaimed and slumped onto their king sized bed.

"I know... I still can't believe that actually live in a palace! 3 years ago, I never would have thought it possible. I mean... This place is huge! I'll have to use a map just to find the bathroom!" Mal joked.

Ben chuckled. "You'll get used to it... What do you say we plan a vacation?" He asked.

"Another one?" Mal said surprised.

"Well I was thinking we head to the isle of the lost. I want to see where you grew up," Ben said cautiously.

Mal was hesitant. "It wouldn't be much of a vacation... I mean even if I grew up there, it really isn't pretty. Plus, Audrey is there so I don't know what she'll try to do to us," She said worriedly.

"We can put an invisible forcefield around us so no one can hurt us. It will be like our literal personal bubble. Also I think it's time we pay Audrey a visit. She needs to know that we're happy together and that we both hate her guts," Ben explained with an evil smirk.

"Who knew that you would be the evil one," Mal joked.

"Does that mean your in?" Ben asked.

"Let's go kick some butt," Mal answered.

Ben leaned in to kiss her. "I love the way you think," he said quietly. He kissed her again this time more passionate.

Mal pulled away breathless. "Goodnight Ben, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Mal," he said. Then he began to rub her stomach. "And I love you guys too," he added. Mal smiled and they settled down in their new bed, and drifted off to sleep.

The isle of the lost

A week later, Mal and Ben found themselves on a limo riding to the isle of the lost. The limo driver pressed the button and opened the magic barrier and let them inside. Mal began to show Ben around.

"This is where I really grew up," Mal said as she showed him Malificent's rundown palace.

"I can't believe we came from such different backgrounds, but still managed to find love," Ben mused as he looked around.

"Love is more powerful than any magic power in the world. It brought good and evil together," Mal smiled as she kissed his cheek. Mal showed him the rest of the island and as they walked through the alleys, they had more than enough people stare at them in wonder of why they would wast their time touring such a dump. Ben was appalled by what the situations on the island really were. To think that this really was the way Mal grew up shook him to his core. Mal was also moved by the sight of the island. She had never been back since she left that first time for Auradon, and it kind of felt good to be back. (Even though this was a place with such bad memories for her). She didn't really know what to think. They were on their way back to the limo when a figure approached them. She was wearing a dark maroon cloak with black boots. Mal didn't even recognize who it was until she began to speak.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two decided to pay me a visit," she smirked.

Mal paused and then the realization hit her. "Audrey!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it really is me," she rolled her eyes.

"We wanted to tell you that we are happy. Thanks to you, our relationship became stronger, and you proved to us that no one could get in our way," Ben added into their conversation.

"Is that so?" Audrey smirked evilly at them and lunged at Mal preparing to tackle her, but the forcefield did its job well, and she immediately bounced back.

Audrey eyed Mal. "Looks like you've gained a little weight," she said laughing and gestured towards Mal's stomach.

"For your information, she is carrying our twins," Ben said calmly.

Audrey was a little taken aback by that remark. "Twins huh? I bet you two couldn't handle one infant let alone two!" She smirked. Then she started laughing hysterically and gestured towards Mal. "Looks like I really scared you!" She said through fits of laughter. "You wet yourself!"

Ben turned to her, and indeed her pants were wet.

"Ben... I think my water just broke!" Mal exclaimed and began to panic.

Ben stayed calm although he was freaking out on the inside. "Let's just get to a hospital," he said.

"There's no hospital here, people just have to fend for themselves," Mal said quietly.

"Alright, well let's just get back to the limo, and we'll go to a hospital in Auradon," he suggested.

"Bye Audrey," Mal managed to squeak as they made their way back to the limo.

Mal stopped in her tracks as a piercing pain shot through her body. She gasped out loud and Ben stopped. "Are you ok Mal?" He asked worriedly as he looked at her pain stricken face.

"I think I just experienced my first contraction," Mal said.

"Alright we've got to get going," Ben stated. He gently picked her up and carried her to the limo.

"My wife is in labor," Ben exclaimed. "Please take us back to Auradon immediately."

The limo driver gladly obliged and pressed the button to open the barrier, but the barrier did not open. He pressed it again, and still no success. The button was broken. Mal began to panic. It was all Ben could do to keep her calm. The limo driver went out to look for a new set of batteries for the button, but for the time being, Mal and Ben were stuck on the isle of the lost while Mal was in labor.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

What happens next: chapter 22

I do not own these characters... Except the ones I create.

Isle of the lost

Mal was beginning to panic more and more. They were trapped on the island, just like she was when she was younger, except this time, she was in labor with twins.

"Ben, do you know how to deliver a baby?" Mal asked through ragged breaths.

"I can't say I do, but I'll try my best," he reassured her honestly. Just then another contraction hit Mal. She moaned in pain as Ben gripped her hand.

"Just breathe baby, it'll pass," he soothed her.

Soon the limo driver returned with batteries in the magic button.

"I sure hope this works," Mal said weakly.

The driver pressed the button but it did not open. Mal went into full panic mode and Ben didn't know if he could keep her calm for much longer.

"Wait... This isn't the magic button, it's my garage door opener!" The limo driver realized. He began frantically looking for the button, but he couldn't find it. Suddenly a figure in a maroon coat and black boots ran past them. The figure tripped and mumbled something under her breath and then continued running.

"Look she dropped something!" Mal said through ragged breaths.

Ben picked it up. It was the magic button. He threw it at the limo driver and hopped into the car with Mal. Even though Mal was in labor, she could tell Ben was now in a beast mood.

He spoke in rough words. "When I get my hands on Audrey, she better wish she was never born."

Mal kissed his cheek. "Leave some for me when your done," She joked. "But right now, I'm in labor with twins, so let's head to the nearest hospital."

Ben seemed to calm down after that. They were safe, and on their way to the hospital so their first children could be born.

Auradon hospital

Ben quickly carried Mal into the hospital, and she was immediately brought back to a room. Ben sat with her while she kept experiencing worse and worse contractions. It was about 2 in the morning, when Mal had her worst contraction yet. She let out a blood curdling scream. The doctor rushed in, and began to help her get as comfortable as possible. It was time to deliver the first child. Mal pushed with all her might. Ben encouraged her and soon their first infant was born. Mal was given about 10 minutes to rest before delivering the second infant. It was a lot easier and not long after starting, their second child entered into the world. They had picked out four names for the possibility of 2 of each gender, so they agreed on the names for the children quickly. Mal laid back to rest and was put to sleep by two young infants crying.

Hospital waiting room.

Ben entered the waiting room where his parents and all of their friends were waiting. He carried a pink bundle on his right, and a blue bundle on his left.

"I would like to introduce you to our oldest our daughter Isabella Elizabeth, and our youngest our son Jack Michael," Ben said proudly as everyone crowded around them to look at the new prince and princess. About an hour later, it was time to take the infants back to the waiting room, so they could be fed. He gently set them down in two bassinets that were near the bed, and began to wake up Mal.

"Mal, you have company," Ben smiled as Mal slowly woke up. "The twins are hungry," he laughed as she looked at him questioningly.

"Alright let's try this," Mal said weakly.

She held Ella in her hands and began to feed her. She was smart and caught on quick. Ben cradled Jack in his arms. Soon Ella was done eating and they switched.

"Ella is very beautiful, but I think she gets that from her mother," Ben said a tease in his voice.

"Well Jack is extremely handsome and I'm not sure where he gets that from," Mal joked right back.

"I love you Mal," Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben... I can't believe I carried these two within me for 9 months, and their finally here," Mal mused.

"I know... What do you say we put them in their bassinets and hit the hay?" Ben asked.

"I think that's the best idea I've ever heard," Mal smiled.

They gently placed their children in the bassinets and Ben jumped into bed with Mal. A few hours later, both were interrupted by two crying hungry infants. They sighed. Time to enter into the joys of parenthood.

The next day

Mal and Ben were visited by all their friends that morning. Evie and Doug came in with some special news.

"Mal! I'm so excited to see you!" Evie exclaimed as she rushed into the hospital room. Doug came in behind her.

"We have some news for you guys," Doug explained.

"Does it have anything to do with the beautiful ring on your finger?" Mal asked smirking.

"Yes!" Evie explained. "We're getting married!"

"Congratulations!" Mal exclaimed.

"Let me tell you, married life is the best thing that can happen to a guy, I know from personal experience," Ben said smiling at Mal. She smiled back.

"Now, let me hold my little princess," Evie motioned with her arms open. Mal just laughed.

They had all their friends and their beloved children close to them. Mal knew she was going to have a good life.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

What happens next chapter 23

I do not own these characters.

Mal and Ben's castle (3 years later)

Ben was awakened early on Saturday morning by 2 lovely toddlers.

"Mommy!" Jack cried.

"Daddy!" Bella joined. (Isabella now went by Bella)

Ben looked over towards his wife Mal who was obviously tired. As he began to stir, he couldn't help but stare at her. Her lavender hair was tangled and snarled and her eyelids were puffy with large dark circles under them. Her pajamas were wrinkled and he smiled as she stretched. Even in the morning, when she was at her messiest, she was still the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Well, not quite... Bella came close behind in the race of beautiful ladies. He knew someday that she would be the most beautiful girl in school. All the boys would love her. That thought made him excited but also extremely terrified. Mal caught a glimpse of her husbands eye as she wake up and knew that he was deep in thought. She smiled to her self and whispered something to her two children. They both giggled and began "sneak" up on Ben. Suddenly they pounced on him and began to tickle him. Mal joined in. Ben was confused at first, but once he came to his senses, he acted fast. He quickly flipped himself over, and the tables were turned. He began tickling his family with no mercy. Soon they were all breathless and gasping for air from laughing so much. They collapsed together in a heap upon Mal and Ben's king sized bed. Bella snuggled up close to her Mal, and Jack next to Ben.

"Well I guess we better get up and start the day huh?" Mal asked.

Ben nodded and raised himself out of Bed and walked towards their closet to get changed.

Mal smiled at her children. She could not believe how much they had grown in the past few years. Bella was a quiet young girl, yet she could be the biggest ham in the world when she had the spotlight. She was well behaved and loved to do art projects just like her mother. Jack was a bit different. He loved being outside and running around. The sandbox in the back courtyard was all his territory. He was mischievous and sometimes a little misbehaved but for the most part, he was ok. Mal smiled as she got up and went to the castle kitchen to begin making pancakes for the family. Even though she was queen, and they could have servents and master chefs making their every meal, Mal wanted her children to live a normal life, and not become dependent on servants. Their life was as normal the life of a royal family possibly could be. Every morning the kids (who had proved to be early risers) would wake up Mal and Ben and they would eat breakfast together as a family. (Made by Mal). Then the Jack and Bella were brought to their daycare. (Daycare of Auradon: a daycare meant for the kids of all the royal people.) Mal and Ben would work in their office together at the castle and would depend on each other for de-stress circumstances. After Mal and Ben were done working, they would pick up Bella and Jack from daycare and they would go home. That Saturday was not out of the ordinary, except that it was a weekend, so Mal and Ben only had to work in the morning. They picked up the kids and went out for lunch. Then it was the time dreaded by all parents: nap time. Bella went into her room right away and settled down into her bed, but Jack was a different story.

"Mommy, I don't wanna take a nap today. I wanna play in my sandbox!" He pouted.

Mal was about to say something but Ben stepped in. "If you take a nap now, mommy will make you a yummy snack for when you wake up," Ben bribed him.

"Then can I go play in my sandbox?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes sweetie," Mal answered as she smiled. "Now go into your room now."

As soon as he was out of sight, Mal pulled Ben into a passionate kiss. Ben was surprised.

"What was that for?" He asked questioningly.

"Your my husband. I'm supposed to kiss you... Aren't I?" Mal asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I love you Mal," Ben stated simply.

"I love you more," Mal added.

"I love you most," Ben smiled and sealed it with a kiss.

Soon it was time for the kids to wake up and they got chocolate chip cookies for snack. Everything went as normal for a few weeks. Mal was happy. Her life was perfect. She had a daily routine that she always followed, she was queen of the entire land of Auradon! But most of all, she had the love of her life and her 2 beautiful children with her everyday. Ben was happy because Mal was happy. The kids were happy because they were kids and their full of energy. They loved the way their routine never changed but that was about to get a little different.

Doctors office

Mal and Ben are sitting in the doctors office for Mal's checkup when they received some shocking news.

"Congratulations! Your pregnant!" The Dr. Switers exclaimed.

Mal and Ben sat there dumbfounded. Ben finally began to ask questions.

"How far along is she? Because she hasn't been experiencing morning sickness yet," Ben asked.

"Well it looks to me like she's about 2 weeks along. Morning sickness usually starts at the 4 or 5 week mark," Dr. Switers explained.

"So now we're gonna have 3 kids," Mal mused.

"Not exactly..." The doctor hinted.

They looked at him questioningly.

"It seems as though your HCG levels are extremely high, so since you were pregnant with twins the last time, there's an eighty percent that you'll be pregnant with twins again," Dr. Switers explained.

Mal and Ben just looked at each other and hugged.

"I'll give you two some space," Dr. Switers said as he left the office.

"Twins again," Ben muttered.

"Let's just not go anywhere near the isle of the lost," Mal joked.

Ben laughed. "You got that right."

And so their life was complete. 9 months later Maria Rose and Alton Henry entered the world. Their life continued on and they all lived happily after.

The end.

Author's note: I'm so sorry this chapter was so late. I just couldn't figure out how to end it. I hoped you all liked the ending. I had to end it with happily ever after because this is Disney and its classic. Thank you to all my fans who have been reading my story and leaving reviews for every chapter. I can not express how much I greatly appreciate your support. This was my first fanfiction and I think it was a success! Yay! I'm planning on writing more fanfiction in years to come so if you have any ideas of good Disney shows or movies that you'd like me to write about, just PM me and I'll see what I can do. I need all the ideas I can get. I'm thinking of doing one on the Disney XD show of kickin it next. Again, thanks for all your support and I just want to say... MAL AND BEN FOR LIFE! :)


End file.
